Pure Bonding
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: There are many ways that people do when they're in love with someone and it makes them crazy enough to do anything. Professor Snape realizes his feelings and struggles to confess it due to his role and decides to involve someone that he needs to make it happen. Summer has become a little more interesting for Harry. Dom!Harry Sub!Snape
1. Chapter 1

**New story to share and all edited by Illaria! She did such wonderful job!**

 **Enjoy!**

His dark eyes shifted around the room intently, still managing to keep an eye on a particular Gryffindor. His mind ran through everything he could think of, and it had driven him insane for the past two years. His robe billowed behind him to empower his dark personality and to ensure his reputation remained intact, "Not another drop Longbottom." He hisses at the nerve-wrecked Lion. Neville withdrew the dragon's blood away from the bubbling cauldron and set it aside. The professor nods confidently, feeling content that his classroom is safe from harm. The Gryffindor and Slytherin students were doing their assignment and were attempting to follow the instructions that are written on the board. He nods curtly at his Slytherin students and they begin to clean up their messes. A few minutes later and Severus sneers, stating, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Thomas." As he notices the young boy's failed potion, "You will do another one in detention tonight at seven."

Dean frowns and shakes his head, watching as Professor Snape stalks past Harry and Hermione. Severus knew that Granger tended to correct Potter when they partnered up, leaving Weasley to pair up with another person whenever it wasn't Potter, "Class dismissed! Clear up your messes and leave the vial of your completed potion on my desk." He snarls at the class. Everyone begins to pack their things up as quickly as they could, and he eyes everyone and watches them. He expresses little of his thoughts and was glad the lesson was over, as he could now talk to a certain little Know-It-All, "Granger, stay behind please." He announces once half the class is gone.

Hermione glances up in surprise, wondering what had she done now? She nods and tells Harry she will catch up, before grabbing her bag and heading over to the professor, "Yes sir? Is there something you need to discuss with me? Have I messed up a potion or written something wrong in the assignment?" She gulps and Severus holds his hand up and beckons her to follow him, before leading the way to his office, "You are doing fine, Miss Granger. There is something I would like to discuss, but it must be done with utmost secrecy, as it is very private." Her curiosity piqued, Hermione nods and follows the professor, surprised since Severus never allows anyone to get close to him. They enter Severus' office and he shuts and wards the door against intruders, "I informed your professor that you will not be in class for the duration of this period, so do not stress over it." He states and she nods gratefully, realizing this is serious;

"Oh, thank you sir… Um, what is this about?" She asks, curious, and she tilts her head to the side in question. Severus gestures for her to sit in a chair across from him but she remains standing, opting to see where this is going, "I believe I could use your help. Are you in any shape or form familiar with pure Dominant and Submissive mates?" Hermione's brown eyes widen and she crosses her arms over her chest, "Yes… don't tell me I am one of them!" The Potions Master shakes his head, his dark eyes showing his disgust at the thought, "Not you, Miss Granger, me. I am a Pure Submissive…" Her eyes widen even further and she frowns, "I always thought you would be the Dominant one…"

"I am a willing submissive, Granger. I have two masters I serve willingly, but they do not meet my 'standards' for a mate…" She blinks, before stating, "Two masters?" She shakes her head, before asking, "I don't understand… You are involving me, you need a Dominant, yet it is not me? What kind of benefit do I present to this equation? Unless-" She quickly stops as she realizes what the professor needs. Severus nods and she understands immediately. Her cheeks redden and were hotter than usual. She finally takes his offer of sitting down and she deflates. This matter is serious. Pure Dominant and Pure Submissive mates are taken seriously in the Wizarding World, and when a Pure mating happens, they take to their roles seriously and often they struggle to find the right mate. This meant her professor sought her out as a mediator between him and someone else. She frowns in thought before asking, "Who is it that you are seeking to be your dominant?" She re-crosses her arms over chest and she stares at him thoughtfully, "Potter." He admits and she blinks, "Why can't you ask him out or flirt with him? The book states you need to involve him in your life and you need to start interacting; flirting, talking, etcetera. This way, the Dominant can take the next step."

Severus shakes his head, "I cannot, seeing as the Submissive within me forbade any approach and he must prove to me that he wants me. I serve for both the Light and the Dark sides, Granger, a spy."

"… how am I supposed to help again?"

The professor clicks his tongue in irritation, "You can help me by disguising yourself as a creature. I noticed Potter trusts animals and I believe he tries to interact with them to cope. With our lessons in your fifth year, I did notice he was physically abused by his relatives and I can address this matter with the Headmaster. I take Potter in for the summer right here in my quarters and claim it is for his protection." Hermione huffs and crosses her arms; she did not like this ide at all, but it seemed like the man was capable enough to go and plan it. She glanced around and noticed the changes in his office. It felt… a little more alive, which was definitely what it was if the colours were anything to go by. Harry was drawn to certain colours, but yellow wasn't one of them, whereas red and black suited him well.

"How long have you been fancying Harry?" She hadn't been in the office for the longest time, seeing as she was always a well behaved student, "…two years…" The Professor softly admitted. The witch was impressed and Harry was nearly 17, so it meant this man, who everyone hated, had waited until Harry was an adult. Wizard society held some expectation in certain countries, with the youngest age being fourteen in said areas of the world.

"When?" She asked. Severus was shocked that she'd do it, so his reply was a little slow in coming, "After final exams. I already know yours and his schedules for the finals. You will be the first to finish and you can show up with your things. I have a place to keep them safe until you're free to be yourself again. I will use the spell to trigger your animagus form and keep it locked. Do let me know if you have a name preference for animagus. He will come straight here after he's been informed."

"…and here I thought I was the little sneak." Her brow rose as she thought of a question, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Two days after his last final."

Hermione hums in thought as she figured she could not stop him. She eyes him carefully and noticed the office has been like this for some time, "He likes black and red." She settled her bag on her lap finally since she wasn't going to be leaving for a while, and anyway, it wasn't full class time for a little bit yet, "Harry likes those colours more than anything. His favourite drink is pumpkin tea, not juice… Big difference for him apparently." She sheepishly smiles at the man and he blinks at her, "You're helping? Why?"

"Pure Submissive mate's select their Dominant Mate through a careful process. In the book, it states that once a submissive mate decides someone is right for them, they begin seeking out help… there is no going back. You need a mediator until the marriage bond and I'm smart enough not to separate the both of you. You need someone who will not judge, correct?" She curls her hair behind her ear and smiles. He nods before saying, "I see you did well with your research. How did you come across it?"

"…Hagrid. He thought I could study about mates since I knew a lot about most creatures already and knew that mates were an essential part of the creatures life, and that they are common with nearly all creatures. He gave me a large text book about it, and, well, it was rather… informative…" She gulps before carrying on, "But I can see why he felt the need to give it to me. The half-giant tends to sense things about people no-one else can and he probably knew about you." Somehow, Severus always thought about that and now he had an explanation for all the times Hagrid had checked to see if everything was alright with him. That sent a shiver up his spine as he understood the half-giants purpose behind it all.

"You are correct. I trust that Harry trusts you well and I suspect that your animagus form will set him at ease." She nods, "Of course." She glanced at her bag, "Um… Sleeping arrangements?"

"I have a miniature bed for you set up in my bedroom. I will assure you that he will not access that one. He will have his own room." The witch had suspected that, but at least he was considering a bed than a pet bed. She rested her head against the chair and realized nothing was going to be normal anymore, "This is going to be one long summer, and if I have those dried foods, I'm out." She shuddered and he rolls his eyes, "You might need to stop by the house elves' kitchen and inform them. They will know what to feed you.

Hermione was about to go on a rant, but she realized that if she did, it would hurt him, so she decided to play along, "Can I inform Ron? If he doesn't know, and he asks Harry, that could be a problem… I can talk to my parents and inform them I am staying here over the summer to further my study and I will see them at the end of the holidays." Severus nods, seeing the logic in both statements and he replies, "I can provide a letter for your parents."

"That would help, and you don't mind me telling Ron?" She tilts her head in askance, "You have a point. I'd rather not have Potter being alarmed for your wellbeing and the loss of your whereabouts. I don't want to lose his trust so easily." This was serious. If Severus Snape, Dungeons Bat and King Cantankerous himself was willing to let Hermione inform Ron Weasley of what's taking place, then he was obviously serious about having his mate and that involved her. It takes a few minutes for that to sink in and a lot to plan. She stands up and turns to him, "I will prepare myself and be here for the final." Hermione smiles and Severus agrees, "Of course. Do use the Potion to investigate what creature you are and study it's behaviour. I suspect you will need to do that to pull this off. I have it in the storage closet in the right corner top shelf." He hums and she understood his point and left his office.

The spell wore off after she left as there was no need to keep her here anymore, and no need to make sure she doesn't escape. Professor Snape watched her leave and he glanced at the bookshelves… the day Harry stood up to him, to prove to him that he could handle it. Harry knew how to fight back because he had to survive. That's when he found him to be the perfect mate. He started to gather dark red covered books and slowly realized he fancied the boy. No… he wasn't a boy; he was a man.

He hoped his time with Miss Granger had not set her off, but she seemed to understand where Pure Roles hold its place. Anyone who deterred off the course between them would suffer the consequences. Professor Snape waited for a few minutes to make sure she was out of sight before he went up to the bookcase and pulled a dark red covered book off the shelf. He flipped it open and saw what he wrote;

 _I believe I have found my mate in Potter. How I know this is rather simple I suppose; from the way I have stopped deducting points from him as I often used to. I have given him more credits, but not so publicly to the students and staff members. The way I watched him grow up and mature, and how secure he is in identifying himself. Potter does not like to be controlled and instead, he prefers to have the control. Unfortunately, he is not of age yet and I will have to wait. Will he want me by then? I must prove myself worthy to him one way or another. I hope he will want me… even if he doesn't need me… All I need is for him to want me to control me. One day, I suppose…_

Severus breathed in and he knew this will not be easy. He waited and tried to do what he could to pass the time. With assignments to be graded and his classes to be taught, it didn't keep him as busy as he'd hoped, but the double spy role kept him on his toes. The Dark Lord has been planning something bigger than anyone has ever dreamed for this year, and he wished he knew what it was. Last year, he was not pleased and tortured several Death Eaters. It was all because Harry's friends jumped in and saved their friend from being killed.

He closed his book and placed it back where it was originally. He exited his office and headed to the Headmaster's office to discuss some things with the old man further. There was no going back from this and it was only the beginning now. The fear he had been squashing settled in now, but he was confident it would help. As he reached the office he muttered the password and headed up. The Headmaster was signing paperwork and having his owl delivering the paperwork to the correct people. Albus looks up with a welcoming smile and gestures to the bowl on his desk, "Lemon Drop?"

Severus sighs and declines politely, "No thank you Headmaster, but I have something of concern that we need to address." The Headmaster frowns in concern and he asks, "Is this about Tom?"

"Not this time. He's still planning whatever it is he's planning." Severus shakes his head with a scowl before ploughing on, "I'm afraid that Potter is not receiving the proper care at the hands of his relatives." He sneers slightly before continuing, "He refused to discuss it with his friends and pretended it doesn't bother him." The elder man blinks in confusion before asking, "What made you say that my dear boy?"

"I've seen his memories and how they mistreat him. They beat him from time to time and the recent one was a shoe thrown at him." He scoffs slightly, "He needs to be removed from their _care_ immediately." The Headmaster knew Severus had tried to train the boy to shield his mind from Voldemort, but that was almost two years ago. The training had stopped for a reason, yet, this was being brought up now and the man in front of him was concerned at the start of Harry's last year and for the young man to continue his schooling here at Hogwarts. He carefully read Severus and knew there wasn't a lie. The way those dark eyes kept a clear indication of what he was doing. The way he would report to him about anything unusual once he was free to interact with him.

Then again, he suspected it was part of planning and decided to play along. He was not going to upset the man any further than need be. He sighs and sets his quill back in the ink pot before steepling his fingers in front of him, "We do not need him to think we cannot help him out of this situation. The blood wards will be pointless if he no longer considers that place home and he will need a secure home now." The blue eyes glance up at the young man before him and said man scowls, "Good. Find him a place to stay, I have done my part." Albus _tsks_ at him and says, "You will be taking him in Severus."

"No, absolutely not. That brat hates me and the feeling is mutual." He crosses his arms and glares at the old coot. Said old coot shakes his head and leans back in his chair, "You brought this to my attention and the least you could do is watch over him for the summer. The Weasley's don't have enough resources for him all summer."

"Why not his precious Head of House?"

"She's visiting her family out of the country and she will not be able to provide proper protection for our young Saviour. And besides, Severus, you have more experience in the matter, so you will watch over the boy and that is it. Am I clear?" He raises an eyebrow expectantly and Severus huffs whilst scowling. He knew Albus wasn't buying his act as much as he'd wanted, but that provided an easy way to be successful, "You are doing it and if I see you fail, I will reject your request to be the DADA professor for next year."

Professor Snape drops his arms, "Fine. The brat will stay with me in my quarters for the summer. Don't expect us to tolerate each other." He sneers and Albus chuckles, nodding and gesturing for the man to leave now. Severus did so immediately, not wanting to waste time. Once he was back in his chambers, he smirked to himself as he felt his plan coming together. This will prove to be a very interesting summer indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow ! So many reviews! Thank you! Illaria and I truly appreciated! We thank you for your patience for the next chapter today! She did such a wonderful job editing! I cannot thank her enough! (I generally find tons of fanfic of Snarry, Drarry, and other pairings.)**

 **Please! Enjoy this chapter!**

Severus kept his acting skills to perfection as the Headmaster gave him a look, which simply asked, "Have you talked to the boy or not?" The Potions Professor sighed and removed himself from the staff table. He headed down to the Gryffindor table and stopped where Potter was sitting with his friends. They were chatting about what to study for the last two days of the finals. Hermione noticed him, but pretended she didn't know a thing, with Weasley doing the same as well, but he knew he couldn't change a thing, "Potter, a word with you." He sees said young man tense, "Yes?"

"Privately. My office, now."

Harry grumbles and nods, standing and following the Potions Master. Somehow, the Chosen One wondered what he had done wrong this time and what his professor would accuse him of. They headed down to the classroom and into Snape's office. This meant it was a serious conversation and he looked at the man warily. Severus kept quiet and carefully looked the youth over without openly staring at him. Once the door closed, Severus faced the young Gryffindor and saw Potter was prepared to argue over something he had no clue about. He didn't blame him. After everything they had gone through, and everything they had spat at each other, things were changing. He lifted his chin up at the young man and played his part to perfection;

"The Headmaster has informed me that you won't be returning to you relative's this summer and you will be staying with me. You will come straight here instead of leaving Hogwarts. Am I clear?" He snarled, hating to do this, but what other ways could they go about it? Harry's eyes popped out of his head in incredulous anger, "What!? Bloody hell, anyone but you!" Damn, that hurt more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. Severus knew that Harry doesn't know the truth yet, but he will eventually. The Professor crosses his arms and raises his brow at Potter. Said young man wasn't thrilled with this idea at all and he was deeply upset with this decision. Harry hated the lack of control he had over his own life and he didn't really know why.

"I'm afraid he could not find anyone else to provide you with the protection you need, Potter. I'm not happy about this either, but it's only for the summer and after this, we won't have to bloody do it anymore." He seethes and Harry scoffs; he couldn't believe it. Out of all the people on the Light side, the Headmaster chose Snape and his summer suddenly seemed worse than any other summer he's had over the course of his schooling years. It didn't make sense, but he suspected it had to be because of Voldemort. He shook his head to clear it, "I can protect myself." He marches over to the door and felt something grip the crook of his elbow, "Let me go…" Harry hisses angrily at Snape, which causes said man to scowl, "Don't be foolish. The Headmaster wouldn't ask if he felt you were able to protect yourself."

Harry jerked his arm away as if he'd been burned and he takes a step back, "Oh? Bloody good job he's done over the years. I felt _really_ safe." He hisses sarcastically, "Really?" Severus hums dryly, "I interrupted Umbridge and you clued me in about that mutt of yours. I informed the Headmaster and instead, you rushed out before I had the chance."

"Remus?"

"You ran off."

That statement burned so much anger inside of Harry; the man had a point.

"I even protected you from any Potions being exploded." He sneers angrily before carrying on, "It's part of my job to protect brats like you. I must be on my toes, Potter, even with Longbottom and his inexcusable ability to create Potions." The Gryffindor couldn't believe his luck; the man still had a point and he knew it. He began to wonder if the Headmaster actually cared at all! He huffed and left the office before he could say anything.

Severus knew Harry would follow orders, especially if they were from the Headmaster. It was difficult to handle. There was a knock at his door and he answered it. He found himself facing Granger and she sheepishly smiled and held her books closely to her chest, "How are you feeling sir?" She walks past him and he sighs, shutting the door, "Hurt. It seems he doesn't want anything to do with me, even for his own 'protection'." The witch shook her head, "He doesn't realize, especially when he grew up to survive, and alone at that." She sat the books down on his desk and turned back to face him, "Give him time, Professor Snape, he will realize it soon enough." He curtly nods at her, not showing how touched he was by her simple explanation, I know. Potter simply does not understand his role to me and saying these things make it difficult to survive as a Pure. Pure ones need each other, they're not against one another." Severus sat down in his chair and she hums, "Harry's clueless sometimes." She rolls her eyes as she curls a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, my form is a fox. I do like the name Makana, though… I used to study a lot about foxes and I'm rather happy my form isn't a magical fox, otherwise that would have slightly more difficult. Luckily for me, I get somewhat normal food like chicken or beef, with plenty of vegetables as well; much like dogs would eat." Severus nodded, "Understood. I had a feeling you would be a small creature and the bed should be big enough for you to sleep on without trouble. Anything else? Sleeping preferences?" She shook her head, frowning thoughtfully, "Not that I can think of. I, for one, never liked sleeping with toys when I was a child. Do you have any strict limits to do with the furniture and the fox?"

"Mainly stay off the counters and tables. The chairs, couch and bed are fine."

"Good." Hermione smiles, "Makana is a beautiful creature. She has some orange, dark red and a bit of black mixed together throughout her fur." Severus felt pleased that she had come down and it helped to move on from the hurtfulness from his Dominant. Harry has no idea what would become of them and it would be two days until he had his mate living with him for the summer. Granger knew how to distract him and chatted about her Animagus form and the possible personality traits. She was helping him big time and he would always truly appreciate that the most. Sometimes she would add a little bit of information that he would need to know ahead of time about Potter. Oh, she had no idea how happy he was to be learning things about his mate, no matter how small they were.

For the next two days, Hermione made an appearance at Severus' office in the afternoon, with the both of them chatting about how the summer would likely turn out. Severus enjoyed her company immensely and he couldn't stop himself from imagining what he would be like as a Familiar to him. He had never had a Familiar before, but he assumed that Potter would adore her, despite not knowing that Makana is his best friend. Ron was able to help and distract Harry while Hermione escaped for study time in his chambers. It gave her a chance to recognize the place.

The finals came and several students were panicking or rushing to classes to take their exams. It was the last day and everyone was going home. Ron knew how upset Harry was about living with Professor Snape, but he told him it was best, as the wards around Hogwarts would keep him safer than anything. It wouldn't do good if his relatives became unsafe because of his age. Harry understood all of this, but it didn't make it any easier. He had his things packed and requested the House-Elf, Dobby, to send them to Snape's chambers. Dobby was more than happy to do that for Master Harry and didn't question a thing.

Hermione took her last final and went back to the Tower to collect her last few items. She found herself heading to dungeon territory within no time, but there weren't any Slytherin's around to worry about. She whispered the password and entered into Severus' chambers. Said man was marking the finals down to the last paper and he noticed her almost straight away. He nodded to her and she took her things into his bedroom. She was shocked to see the bed, though. That bed would be big enough to hold two Fangs and then some! It came with a lovely blue pillow and blanket, and it was a foot above the floor.

"Did you make this bed Severus?" She had been given permission to call him by his given name just the other day as she had given him permission to use hers. Severus kept grading the finals as he answered her, "Yes… Is it too much? Should I have gotten the pink ones?"

"No, no, it's perfect." Hermione didn't know that the mediator would be treated so well, "Thank you, this will certainly keep me comfortable."

"You're welcome Hermione." He hums thoughtfully as he glances up at her before continuing grading the finals, "Check on top of the dresser. There is something for you to use to help you keep your Animagus form locked in."

Hermione set her bag down and found the large dresser. On top of it, there was a beautiful dark green collar with a snake as a tag. It held her fox's name, Makana, and she admired it even more when she realized it was made out of pure leather and not the artificial crap, "The collar is beautiful, Severus. Where did you get this?"

"A custom design. I sent it in with money and they made it." Hermione nodded and set the collar on the fox's bed. She took care of her things by placing them in the man's closet and hid them with a spell to prevent Harry from seeing her things, "You truly thought everything out."

"Of course. I want to show my appreciation for the part you're playing." Severus snapped his fingers and all the final papers were sent to the Headmaster, "I have one last thing to give you before he comes." She came out of the Potions Master's bedroom to find him holding a paper in his hand, "What is it?" She asks curiously, frowning thoughtfully. He hands her the paper without uttering a word and her brown eyes glanced at it. Once the words registered in her quick-thinking mind, a gasp escaped through her lips and she gaped at the man, "My grades? How? I mean, I knew I'd pass and all, but how were you able to get this?" Severus smirked and replied, "Minerva cannot resist her theories… I asked for your grades and she received the truth about me being a Pure. She is well aware what might be happening this summer."

"Good to know, but can I keep this?" Her face lit up in a smile as she read through the details of her grading, "Of course. Now, Potter will be here in an hour. You best be ready before he comes." Hermione held the paper closely to her chest as she hugged the man, surprising him. He really was a good man, and she just knew Harry and him would be happy together. To be a mediator for Severus felt worth it, as well as she knew the man deserves love, as Pure Submissive's don't often find the right Dominant Mates and Pure Dom's had an easier time to do so.

She read her grades and smiles happily at not having to wait until the damn letters arrived. She suspected that Severus would hold her papers to get her school supplies and other things for her. Hermione tucked the grade paper into the hidden closet and headed over to the collar. She admired the design that Severus had chosen for her Animagus form before tying her hair back as she takes a fortifying breath. This would probably be the weirdest experience of her life, but she was doing this for both Severus and Harry. They might actually love one another more than expected. She slipped the collar around her neck before locking it. There was tingling sensation around her before a soft glow surrounded her body. The soft glow shrunk her and shifted her body as she moulded into a small creature and revealed a fox. Makana was born and she blinked, surprised. She has dark blue eyes, but the fur was beautifully done; she was mostly black, but her tail had a dark red tip, her paws orange and the tip of her nose was white. It was quite an unusual mixture.

The Animagus fox moved her front paw and was taken by surprise at how different everything looked, and how _big_ everything was, _I'm tiny…_ If she could pout, she would have been. Makana pushed her back legs and with a jolt, she was off, running around the quarter and sniffing things to identify their scents. Severus saw what she was doing and chuckled, smiling softly as her ears pricked up and she turned towards him, her little head cocked to side. She ran up to him and circled him as she sniffed him, identifying him as her 'owner'. It went on for a while, and when she was finished, she nudged her head against his leg gently and Severus was shocked at how gentle she was. He knelt down and softly petted her, and she purred and licked his hand.

"You're beautiful, aren't you Makana?" Severus smiled, wondering why he'd never gotten a Familiar of his own in the first place. Makana placed her front paws on his knee and stood up taller. Her nose was close to Severus' face and her head tilted as he continued to pat her, and he eyes slowly closed in silent bliss, with Severus understanding this to be normal fox behaviour. She jumped off of him and ran around the room excitedly, Severus watching her and noticing the way she moved.

Knock! Knock!

The Professor went to answer the door and found Potter standing in front of him with his trunk in his hand. The young man was not happy as he stood there as expected, _Blasted Dumbledore…_ Harry scowls half-heartedly and Severus began to play his part well, "You chose to come after all." He dryly commented and Harry sneers at him before huffing, "Yes… May I come in or am I sleeping in the hall?" He asks sardonically and Severus forces himself not to show any emotion, even though he wants to smirk at the teen, "I believe the Headmaster suspects you in my chambers, not the hallway." He steps aside to let the Saviour in and watched as he looks around afterwards, before feeling something rubbing against his legs and he jumps in surprise, "Don't you dare, Potter." Severus growls, "Makana is harmless."

 _Who is Makana?_ Harry looks down and sees the fox looking up at him curiously, _A fox… Hmm, this must be Snape's Familiar…_ This was new to him; he'd had no idea the man had a Familiar that was as adorable as this little lady. He smiled a little and the little one sniffed him before allowing him to pet her. She took in his scent before running around like crazy. Harry blinked and found himself surprised by the little one's behaviour. Harry stood up and she ran between his legs and around him as if she was high on sugar. Severus almost chuckled out loud but he held it in, but his onyx eyes shined with amusement instead, "Never knew you had a Familiar… could have warned me…" Harry muttered and Severus rolls his eyes, "I see." He walked over to the spare bedroom door, "This is where you will be sleeping. My room," Here, he points a couple doors down, "Is there. Only come in when it is an emergency, like vision emergency." He raises an eyebrow in question and Harry nods his understanding, sighing as he felt that this summer was going to be the most difficult one yet. He heads straight to his bedroom, with Makana watching him before turning to Severus and looking at him expectantly. Severus sees the look and holds in a forlorn sigh. He could see her point, he could see he was being incredibly harsh, but that is just how he is when he's nervous beyond all measures. Even in her fox form, Hermione was still being the intelligent, caring witch she always is.

Makana glances at the door and tries to open it herself by scratching at it, "What?" Potter shouts from the bedroom and Severus sighs, "It is Makana's doing. She wants to come into your room, as she's curious about you Potter. She's not used to guests coming; aside from the Headmaster, that is... Let her in before she ruins the door."

"Fine!" Harry calls bitterly, seemingly thinking he wasn't going to get any privacy whatsoever. He opens the door and lets the fox in, allowing a small, indulgent smile to come across his face as she bolts into the room as if he's going to close the door any second. She ran around the room, checking everything and anything he owned. Harry shakes his head as he tries to unpack his things into the dresser and closet. Makana struts over to his bed and she lowers her front to the ground, before leaping and grabbing the end of his Gryffindor scarf and falling to the floor with it. She spins around, trying to get free, but ends up tangled even more. She squeaks indignantly, which gathers Harry's attention and he smirks as she tilts her head to the side curiously and he crosses his arms, "Don't rip the scarf Makana, or someone will be buying me a new one."

She nods as she snuggles up on it after jumping up onto his bed with it. He shakes his head as she calms down, watching him unpacking everything. He suspected that Snape's Familiar is an intelligent one, and he scowls lightly; that man always expects everyone to be at least intelligent enough to have common sense about everything.

Severus was able to watch Potter from time to time, seeing that Makana purposely invaded his privacy and she was watching him. It was easy to tell that she cares very deeply for her younger friend, and that she looked after him to the best of her abilities. This was going to be a long summer for the three of them; Severus had no doubt about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

Harry spent in his room for the past few days and barely spoke much with the professor. Makana glanced at the door and wondered why he wouldn't come out often. Severus sat in the living room and stared at the words in his book, but not processing his thoughts. He kept rereading the same paragraph, but often wondered when Potter would say something to him at all. This part wasn't planned at all. He felt weak to do something about it.

The little fox didn't like where things were going and decided to make it interesting. She knelt down and lowered herself. She slipped her paw under the door and took it out. Did the same thing with the other paw and continued to repeat.

"What the-" The door opened to reveal Potter annoyed and saw the fox rushed into his bedroom, "…get out of my room!"

Makana ran around and jumped on everything. She went from his bed to the desk to the drawer to the floor. She mixed it up a bit, but she didn't stop. She managed to avoid Harry from catching her. Harry was panicking and trying to do something until he heard the little fox laughing. It sounded so strange, but sort of amused him.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Severus was at his door, knowing that fox was planning something.

Harry sighed and let the fox ran around his room. His arms crossed and glared at the man.

"Trying to get her out of my bedroom. She was distracting me from my assignment."

Severus shrugged, "She likes to involved in all the rooms. You know fox likes to be active and needs to exercise."

Harry's brow rose, "…you're kidding me? You're defend your fox and not helping me?" His eyes rolled and grabbed his textbooks and parchment papers, "I'm going to the library."

Harry rushed out of the bedroom and passed Severus. Severus blinked and tried to stop him leaving, but there were no excuses. The fox sat down and glanced up at Severus with a deadpanned directed at him. The man looked at her and found himself awkward. He had no idea that Granger could pull such look in her fox form. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"What? It's not easy to communicate with him. He does take it personally…I'm trying." His lips quivered, almost whimpering.

Makana rolled her eyes at him and huffed. This was going to be a lot of work between the two. She pawed his leg and then glanced down. Severus looked at her and understood the message. He knelt down and removed the collar. Granger returned to her human form and stretched out comfortably.

"You need to communicate with him, Severus," Her head shook, "I can't speak to him and you know I will help in anyway. Harry is associating Makana to you, thinking like in class. Show him that you aren't playing favorites, you're just making a point."

Severus walked over to the table and sat down on his chair. He knew Hermione was right, but it was rather difficult to change the perspective of behavior since Potter never saw him differently all those years.

"Then what was I supposed to say?"

"Tell Makana to get out or suggest something. I can't do this alone, Severus. We need to work this together." Hermione walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Meaning, as your pet, I have to follow the rules or obey. Do tricks with me like sit down, roll over, or fetch for all I care." She softly smiled.

Severus sighed, "I never had a pet before, Granger…would Potter believe me?"

"I've never had an owner before and Harry believes I'm just a fox that belongs to you. That you care about your fox. I'd start trying to interact with Makana to show how kind you are to animals. Harry needs to see a man who sees animal like people, but kinder."

That made sense to him and he hasn't done that much in the first day or second day. This means he had to do it after Harry returns from the library.

"Perhaps you are right."

Hermione nodded and noted that he needed time to think. She took the collar back and wore it back on her neck. It shifted her back to her fox form and eased in almost naturally. It's not something she's used to, but she knew it will do for now. She went to the couch and curled up to rest.

… … …

Harry muttered the password and walked into the quarter of potion professor's home. He saw Snape petting his fox and enjoying the fireplace. The way they looked relax with each other's company. It felt odd seeing his professor actually being this relax about anything.

Harry decided to keep quiet and walked into his room-

"Good to see you've returned, Potter." The man commented.

Harry froze and waited to hear the worse of accusation, but nothing followed through. He hurried into his bedroom and shuts the door before anything else could continue. Makana shook her head and Severus saw her doing that.

Severus rose and went to Potter's room. He knocked and gotten the Gryffindor to answer. He was angry and scowled at him. Severus couldn't help it to see him like this and wondered if Potter understood the actual intent?

"What?" Hissed at him.

The professor's brow rose at him, "Do understand that we are not in classroom or around students, Potter. Why do you think I am defending Makana?"

"Because she's your pet. You defend that lives under your house and no doubt she's one of them." Harry growled, "I'm not stupid. She's your favorite and I'm the idiotic Gryffindor of yours."

That hurts…but almost true, "True, but do be aware that I did not demand you to leave her alone, correct?"

Harry was about to say something else, but the man was confusing him. He saw the fox curling by the fireplace and how relaxed she was.

"No…you…don't mind her being around me?"

Severus shrugged, "She does what she wants. Makana wins her ways and there are moments she can make it up for her behavior. She adores attention, Potter, you must understand that. Doesn't your owl seek attention from you?" He tilted his head.

Harry sighed, "Forgive me, I thought you hate me."

"I hated your father and the fact you're related to him. However, you are Lily's son." The professor crossed his arms, "Have you not learned anything over the years, Potter?"

Harry glared with those emerald eyes, "Considering you've been telling I'm much like my father."

Severus leaned in, "I'm constantly being watched…especially Draco Malfoy can report me to his father. If his father learns I interact with you nicely, the Dark Lord would have forced me to bring you to him. Observation is the key…surely you knew?"

Harry's eyes widened when he realized all those years were baits. He moved closely to the man with their noses almost touching and the intension growing strongly between them. The grips of his hands were too hard on Harry and the growling escaped his lips. Severus watched his move suspiciously.

"Are you planning to throw my arse to Voldemort," Saw the flinch and twitches of his professor, "Or confessing something?"

Severus pulled back and couldn't believe Potter was so angry to accuse him to this point. All he wished was to be claimed, not hated-

"Hey!" Harry jumped when Makana ran around like crazy and tried to tug his jeans in Severus' direction, "Stop that!"

Makana squealed and laughed at Harry, but she was like a puppy trying to be playful. She lowered her back legs and pounced onto Harry. Harry caught her, afraid she would hurt herself from falling, and she licked his face. There was blushes on his face when she did that and it was done in front of his professor. Could this argument become anymore awkward? The way her tail swished happily and continued to kiss his face as if he had gravy all over his face.

Severus eased up and chuckled at her action, which he ended up adoring the reaction Potter was presenting. Makana knew how to ease the situation and this was helping big time. He knew Harry was not fully aware of the situation and only acted on his hormones.

Harry quickly shoved Makana into Severus' arms, which he immediately caught her, and kept her from falling down badly.

"Leave me alone, please…I need to finish up my assignments and I rather be reading for the summer." Harry muttered and shuts the door.

As soon as that door closed, Severus sighed and set Makana down. It confused him why Harry wouldn't try to have a conversation with him. Makana whined as much as to her disappointment and Severus agreed with her. To work with Potter was not easy and it was only a beginning.

"I supposed we should do some reading, hm, Makana?" Severus carried her and returned to their spot to relax and read.

Makana would read along with Severus and Severus didn't mind. It was such a good book to read and takes off their mind for the day. It has been only a couple of days since Potter lived in his quarter and their conversation barely changed.

For a while it has been quiet as they fell asleep while reading. Harry came out of his room and saw them together. The way Makana curled in the professor's arms as if she knew he won't hurt her. Harry knew animals has good instinct about people and tend to stray away from the ones that would harm them. He walked into the kitchen and quiet made something while they napped soundly. It was useful to have a spell to keep sounds from being heard. Considering the professor had no choice and tried to keep peace with him…just their recent argument and decided to take control of his behalf. After all, the headmaster wants him safe and that's it. It wouldn't do good if he has no place to be safe in. All he knew that his excuses were weak.

Once he finished cooking, he removed the silence charm and walked over to the professor and the fox quietly. He managed to keep his voice gentle and prepare for the worse.

"Sir…I made dinner. I'm sorry if I was out of line." Harry walked over to the table and sat down.

Severus woke up with wide eyes, but slowly found himself dumbfounded by all this. Makana picked up her head and purred to make her hums obvious to the Pure Submissive. Severus petted her hand to signal that he heard her and picked her up. He walked over and saw meals were made and the scent was much homemade. The sight of delicious food and this had to be done within an hour to do it all.

"You made food?" Severus couldn't actually believe it.

Harry nodded, "Yes…I can cook. I grew up cooking and it feels weird not to do the cooking. Aunt always want me to cook whenever she feels that I need to do. It's what kept me living in their home without being kicked out. I figured that if I can cook enough that their compliment would be allowing me to eat. I-

"You don't need to explain, Potter," The man sighed, "I appreciate that you considered me and having the opportunity to try tasting your food, but why tell me this?"

Harry glanced away, "…my way of saying sorry I was out of line…I never apologized to anyone except my friends. I just don't want to be kicked out because I'm still an arrogant to you."

"Potter," Severus found himself shock to see some this side of him, "Believe me, the worse thing I could do while you are here is giving you more assignment. However, the headmaster will have my head if I dare to kick you out of my quarter and I need to do what I can to stay on the side. If anything, the professor side of me is on vacation as well as you are."

Harry saw him say it to his face and blunt on his point. Makana was set on the floor and she was looking up at the chosen one. Harry shook his head and found himself comforted at the fact they were discussing this.

"So…you do have breaks?"

"Yes. Especially this is the only place I feel safe as well. You know how the dark lord is, Potter. He will threaten our lives and kill us without a second thought or chance."

Harry breathed in, "Oh." He glanced at the fox who continued to stare at him, "Can she have chicken? I wasn't too sure what her diet consists of, but she seems to be a chicken eater type of fox."

The man's brow rose, "Of course. It's safe for her to eat."

Makana stood up when she heard it all and ran under the table until Harry set it down on the floor for her. She turned hungry over the delicious food that Harry made for her alone. It was tasty and familiar of human food. Severus chuckled and shook his head. This was nice for a change for everyone and it was much needed to break this tension.


	4. Chapter 4

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

Harry found himself cooking dinner each day and took the time to properly show his mannerism around Severus. Severus would read and try to think of something to say. It has been a week since this routine began. Makana managed to keep Harry out of his bedroom from time to time, especially he would be in his bedroom all day. Harry ended up playing with her by sending little spell out for her to chase and tackle. The way she goes crazy over the little magical ball, if she caught it…it escapes and starts all over. Harry does this before he begins to cook and helped keep his sanity.

"Sir…if you had to act like you hate me around Malfoy, just to keep Voldy out of this…why?" Harry blurted out, not holding back on this chance.

Severus blinked and didn't think discussing this would be important to Potter. Makana was looking at him when Harry walked over to the kitchen area.

"Why you need to know, Potter?" He turned his head to see him cooking already, "Is it important that you need to know?"

Harry shrugged, "I…thought you are evil, but you aren't. You're just a professor who probably hate idiotic people, but prefer if people have the same common sense. I mean…all those years, you made things difficult and 'Mione's right. I was judging you without getting to know you."

Makana's ears flickered and towards his way. She sat down and watched Harry doing the cooking and talking. This wasn't something to expect at all from the Gryffindor and it was comforting to know what Harry would say when his friends weren't around.

"I see," Severus closed his book and set it aside, "If it means to you, the dark lord broke his promise and killed my best friend. She was the only friend I had left in this world and she's gone. She knew I could do something to undo the damage I've caused."

Harry spun around with a puzzling look, "Undo the damage? What sort of damage did you do?" Tilted his head.

Severus sighed and crossed his arms, "Overheard the prophecy and told the dark lord, but not the complete set. When I later found out who it would be, it was between Potters and Longbottom."

Harry lowered his spatula and realized how much damage being a war meant. It was confusing, but the more he learned over time and failed to realize how it all began. Perhaps he should discuss this with Professor Dumbledore since he knew how all it began.

"So you're a deatheater and became a spy for the light side? Honestly, it's Voldy's fault. He killed them, sir, not you. If it was really done by you, I'd probably kill you."

To hear those words came from the Gryffindor was rather soothing for a change. Severus took a deep breath and considered his words.

"Thank you…you do have some of your mother's points. She'd probably say the same thing," Leaned back on the couch, "You do realize none of this information leaves my quarter, understand Potter?"

A snort, "I'm not stupid. Dumbledore is the one that needs to be careful who he trusts. I'm wondering who he's planning to hire this year and I really can't afford to slack from proper education."

"You're worried for DADA course?"

"Yes and I need someone who can teach more than Remus can. I need stuff that I can counteract fast enough and maybe if it's possible, work on getting the wand inside of me."

"Inside of you? Why would you want your wand inside of you?"

That made Makana shivered, but she stared at him if he was mad. Harry wasn't paying attention to the fox since he was discussing this with Severus. Severus felt this was unusual for a conversation. Harry lowered the burner and set down the spatula.

"The wand chooses you, right?" Seeing Severus nodded, "Well, if it chooses you and becomes a part of you with your magical core. So many opponents can take an advantage of knocking it out of our hand and not many people can accio them over fast enough before the duel is over." Harry leaned back against the counter, "I found a textbook and it makes sense…it showed me their theory that if you fused the wand into your wand arm and hand, you always have access to your magic much easier. It shows increase accessibility of magic and flow of magic to the wizard or witch. Just how to make it being fused into your arm is the trick. I'm still searching for the information and well…I thought, if I can fool my enemy thinking I'm windless…I have an upper hand of defending myself faster and less worry on holding onto my wand. I could-

"And stop the dark lord. You'd be able to do more task on hands and master field well. When did you find out that theory?"

"Just a week before you told me I have to live with you. I thought it was a good plan to try. I needed to get more information. I didn't agree to stay, but took advantage to do more research."

"And thought of involving someone, Potter? This has a potential theory and to see how much you were able to see this theory works, it can be possible." Stroked his chin, "Doing it alone is dangerous, but it's possible to exist such idea."

Harry nodded, but didn't give away a smile. He knew he couldn't trust the idea yet until he found a way to make it happen.

"I am now…aren't I? You're the only ones that I know that loves dark art stuff. I do have one of the books in my room and I've been going insane rereading it to see if there's another information I might have missed. I managed to order a few more books to consider his name is there. He might have more books to get into. I…do you mind if I head to the library and see any more of his work?"

"Do I look like I have a curfew setting up here?" His brow rose, "It seems you managed to finish your studying, haven't you?"

Harry nodded and Severus began to realized how terrible the relatives treated Potter all those years. Makana was laying on the floor and listening into their conversation. She watched Harry cook up the rest of the dinner and he didn't waste time eating. He even provided her food as usual and she was pleased. Once Harry told Severus the name of the author, DeLuca Goldensine Evergreene, and went off to the library investigate the books that could be there.

Makana placed her paw onto Severus' knee and he turned to her. She bowed her head down and he agreed to do so. He removed the collar and Hermione into her human form.

"How did I miss that?" Hermione muttered, "I never knew Harry would get interest in something like that. That holds so much potential, Severus. Do you realize this is getting you both closer?"

Severus nodded, "Yes…I believed he was testing to see which side I was on before he could reveal such information. He's skeptical for seeking help, Hermione. Just why now?"

"He's desperate to end the war. There are things he doesn't tell me anymore." Her arms crossed and sighed, "He's working hard for a reason."

"He knows he has to wait for the headmaster's plans explained to him."

Hermione shook her head, but she knew she couldn't entire intervene. It could disrupt their chances of bonding. If she fails her part to help, she would have to find a way to earn that forgiveness through Harry before she could help Severus back on his feet. The Pure mates do not take it lightly in their position and unable to shake them out of shut down mode. The Pure mates were not to be played with and taken seriously. It would be a reason why she's selected to help.

"So far, he earns your trust, Severus. That matters to him the most."

His head shook, "Doubt it. He's seeking me to use his advantage for his fused wand into his arm plans, Hermione. He isn't asking anything else."

"Of course not, but he hasn't given you any doubts to trust you. Just have to work this through, Severus," Softly smiled, "I mean, first day was bad enough and he barely spoke a word to you. He's trying to test the boundaries because living with his relatives are routine and expectation. He doesn't have any here. He's using your class' expectation. Behave, do what you're told, and do not be late. He clued in signs already, Severus. You know him."

Severus sighed, but he hasn't found himself to believe her yet. Hermione shook her head, but she knew she's trying to help in some ways.

"I supposed." He helped himself entered into Potter's room and found the book on the bed already. He suspected that Harry was trying to find the day to trust him, but left it to be open to be found as well.

Hermione joined his side and they both checked out the book. The witch was surprised she missed this book and found herself reading along on the man's side. This theory was thought out deeply and how it could be possible. It laid out several possibilities, but the testing to the theory was the biggest concern. Hermione and Severus were analyzing all the given information to consider all the factors.

"Potions…it sounds accurate, much like to get muggle weapons removed from inside our body or to kill an enemy internally without a spell against them to avoid a scar or wound." Severus commented.

"And designing the spell without causing the balance of each chord and cords…too much of one specific cord can alter everything else and might backfired."

"And using Dark Art charm would be willing to do a sacrifice, but it does not say the specific set of sacrifice. Blood, human, creature?"

"He has neat ideas, but how to function its purpose is the question. Harry really found something that can work, but to work with the idea is tricky." She frowned, "I need more to read into and this book isn't enough."

"Agreed. I believe that is why he has become obsess reading in his room alone and library from time to time. It wasn't enough to based it off these theories." Severus hummed, "I suppose I could work on the formula with the potions and see if any of the idea might be functional."

"I'll think on how to create such spell, I'll pretend to chew on your left side slipper to signal you."

"My slipper?"

"Makana likes to chew your slippers, preferably the right…"

Severus groaned as he understood being animagus is all about instinct with little human control involved. She had to follow through those animalistic behavior or Harry would suspect. At least she tells him.

"You owe me a new pair after all this is over."

"If," She huffed, "It is over…that's why you chose me? I can pass my courses just fine, but you need someone to fill in until the timing is right. Harry can be outright stupid sometimes." She shrugged.

"Thank you," Softly spoken.

The door was slowly swung open and Hermione snapped back on the collar. Harry entered in to see Makana on his bed with Severus pacing while reading. He wasn't expecting any of this.

"Erm…" Harry rubbed his neck, "Didn't realized I have a party in here."

Severus blinked, "It is my quarter and where I choose to be." His eyes rolled, "The author did explain his theory quite well that I am surprised no one has attempted such idea."

"I…" He didn't like the comment and shook his head, "…He's a quiet wizard. I've been trying to find a way to see if I can meet him."

"No biography background or indication of his family background?"

Harry shrugged, "Haven't found much yet. I only mustered three books of his'."

"This is all you could find about him?" Severus frowned in disappointment.

Harry scowled, "I'm trying. I could only do so much!" Huffed as he crossed his arms.

Makana noticed his defense was drawn and she whined. She ran out of the room and Severus noticed her reaction. He decided to follow her and leave Harry be. Harry watched the man leave and shuts the door immediately. Severus helped himself to his bedroom and found himself disappointed. Makana jumped onto the bed and snuggled up with the man. He held her close and tried to pretend none of that happened. Why couldn't he get Potter to see he's trying to bond with him?

… … …

Severus curled up on the bed the scent traveled into his nose. There was a soft hum escaped from his lips, which caused the fox to wake up to glance at the Slytherin. Makana tilted her head and realized what was going on. Harry was cooking breakfast…he seemed to be in a good mood. She stretched her legs out and her tail flicker in shiver. She walked over to the bed and hopped up. She noticed how sleepy the man appeared to be in peace and relaxed. She licked his face and he grunted when she did that. Somehow, she knew that he wouldn't let her off so easy later on. She kept licking his face until his dark eyes revealed. He moved his head and found himself staring at the animagus fox.

Makana tilted her head at him and stared at the door. Severus followed her look and understood something was happening. When he began to register the sounds and movement, he realized Makana wanted him to be aware what Harry could be doing. It did smell good and couldn't resists to find out. He sighed and petted her head. She purred and hopped off the bed. She walked up to the door. Severus grabbed the robe off the bed post and wrapped it around.

Severus opened the door and Makana rushed out to her curiosity. She found Harry finishing up breakfast and clearing the mess away with a spell. He was in his pajamas and felt the tug on his pajamas bottom. Harry blinked and saw the fox gaining his attention. A chuckle got the Gryffindor's attention.

"What's this, Potter?" Severus crossed his arms.

Harry blinked, "Um…forgive me for being a prat last night breakfast? I made your favorite and made sure the coffee is exactly what you'd like to drink, even added in cinnamon stick." Harry set down a plateful of blueberry pancakes, which is the professor's favorite.

Severus blinked, "Potter, you were pushing yourself and I simply withdrew from your anger. I took it as a warning that you needed space."

Harry nodded a little, "Yeah, but you don't deserve that. I'm living in your quarter and asking a lot from you to involve on this whole fusing wand into us."

"Actually, it doesn't seem too complicated. The potion is something I have to experiment until success." Severus shook his head, "I'd like help, if you'd like to do some of the experimental ones?"

The emerald eyes grew huge, "Really? You trust me to brew a potion?"

"Yes…believe me, there were times I wanted to hex the Slytherins for sabotaging your work."

"You knew?" His voice rose high, "Was being a spy that big of a deal?"

Severus nodded, "Unfortunately," Drily replied, "How did you know blueberry pancakes are my favorite?"

Harry quickly turned around and finished up making his hot drink to have in the morning. Severus noticed the way he hid away from the question and ignored him immediately. Makana shook her head when she knew the truth and Severus suspected that Harry was observing him for a reason.

"…you were watching me, Potter? Why?" The man helped himself at the table and sat down.

"…thought you were evil, but it turned out to be professor Quirrell. I needed to know your routine by heart and preferences. After a while, it turned into a habit and I learned to notice your mood. Blueberry pancakes were the kind of days you wouldn't bite my head off in class and if you had sausages, I was yelled at because the mishap potion or missing assignments were stolen." Harry sipped his tea, "A bit mad?"

"…more like cautious of others. I believe it is a wise habit to do."

"Good…I figured out that pink toad's favorite after three months. It took one change and that was the day when I knew she found out something good."

"And that would be?"

"…quiche. She loves quiche with lamb meat and extra cheese. She has pure obsession with cheese."

"Merlin, I remember…she was humming that day and claim that her day was perfect as expected."

"Yup…the day she found my club and crashed it."

"How about the headmaster?"

Harry blinked, "He's easy. His is lemon-dragon tea. He does it when he's having a good day, but bad day, it's coffee…muggle's version."

"I never considered his drinks. You're especially skilled in your observation."

Harry shrugged, "Had to. It's what helped me survived at my relative's home."

"And Professor McGonagall?" Severus inwardly smirked, perhaps.

Harry blinked, "Are you asking because you'd like to revenge or merely curious?"

"…I will not be answering that."

"Then I'm not exposing her happy and sour day." Harry huffed, "I'm afraid she'll bite my head off."

"Not unless you are with me the entire day."

A snort, "She swore to me that I will receive worse punishment than the twins."

"She did not…those are my threats."

"She beat you to it."

"Drats…remind me to send her a potion."

"…I won't be doing that."

Severus stared at Harry and realized how loyal he was to the head of house. He admired the bravery to protect the witch of his house and understood who to fear rightfully. Minerva was the type of people who was not meant to be messed around with, even Umbridge couldn't escape that. Minerva always managed to place in deep fear.

"I never thought the day I'd meet a Gryffindor who'd defend her for anything. Am I dreaming?" Severus sipped the specially made coffee.

Harry chuckled, "Believe me, you have Slytherins defending for you and they fear you as well."

"They should."

"Not that kind of fear, sir."

"What do you mean," Severus frowned.

"They feared the death eater side of you. There's a difference why." Harry sat down and sipped his tea.

"Considering some of them don't find themselves being on the dark side." The older wizard sighed, "However, I showed them no signs of being an active death eater and only strict professor side of me."

"I know. Your position as a professor is a dangerous one. I'm rather surprised you're letting me help you."

"If you're capable of understanding and passing well on my test, you are capable of brewing them. I will write out the instruction for three experiments I have in mind. I will know how the results should reveal and do test statistic revelation."

Harry nodded and felt something heavy on his lap. He noticed the dark fur glancing at him, but quickly licked his face. Harry chuckled and grabbed something on the table.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten about you, Makana." He set a bowl in front of her, "Chicken carefully prepped with cherry juice and cherries stuffed. All for you, girl."

She purred the loudest Harry ever heard – even for Severus. She scoffed down the food in pure delight. The Gryffindor pat her while helping himself to eat and seeing the good mood of the man to have his favorite breakfast to start with. It was strange to act like this, but he couldn't help it to see him in a good mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

Severus wrote up the three experiment instructions for Harry and Harry did well to follow through. He was doing well until the last experiment and found himself confused on how to cut the specific mandrake type. Severus was busy working on experiment number four and found himself trying to observe when it would be appropriate to do the next step.

"Sir, you said you want the mandrake orange squared into two? I'm rather loss here at this instruction."

Severus glanced up without having his potion being disrupted. He looked at the third cauldron Harry was working on and realized why it was confusing. He lifted his wand and froze his brewing process. Severus walked up and joined behind Harry. He placed his hands onto Harry's and guided him. Harry eyed the man and waited to hear the words, but there was nothing spoken yet. The breathing was heavy and easy to hear from the Slytherin. The Gryffindor found the position rather powerful between them and couldn't understand why. He watched what Severus was showing him.

Severus cut in half the mandrake, then made it into a shape of a square, and lastly, divided it in half. Harry felt the sweats being dropped onto him and didn't understand why such nervousness from the man. He never thought the professor was nervous in helping him before.

"You must make it into a square first. After that, divide it in half. You don't need to do so further. I suspect this size would help without overloading the ingredient from absorbing the necessary component. It needs two set of squares, especially the first square in the first two hours and the second one as a last one to place in to finalize to stabilize the potion's work."

Harry nodded and understood the explanation behind it. The closeness between them was catching Harry's attention and he was glad to be up against the table when this was happening. Severus removed himself and allowed him to continue the task. He returned to his cauldron experiment and focused the brewing process.

It was dead silent between the wizards, but Makana noticed the way they were bonding. She kept herself curled on the carpet and watched them to do their work. It has been for hours and potions were huge responsibilities to work with. She knew that too well.

Severus eventually finished up brewing the last experiment work and Harry handed him a glass of water. The man accepted it and took a good sip before uttering a single word. Harry noticed each potion held its own color and scent, which meant they all might have different purposes once the tests were run. Severus disappeared his glass and drew out his wand. He performed the spell per cauldron and nodded at the complete task of all seven experiments. Harry looked at him and blinked since there was nothing to see.

"Well?"

"The test I am running will take about two hours to reveal the statistic and we should know by then. We can relax for now while we wait for the results." Severus curtly nodded.

Harry crossed his arms, "Is this spell that can tell you fully of its purpose or reading the graph to get the idea of its purposes that could be?"

"It's a complex method to understand, which most Potion Masters are not skilled in. I spent my last year studying and focusing on the statistic results and how they reveal the potions in work. There are certain frequency and levels I have to observe in order to know. I'm certain in my work."

The Gryffindor hummed, "In other words, you studied your arse off and you're a genius to know how to read the results."

"Precisely…and do not mention it to anyone else. I'm afraid the headmaster would take the advantage of me trying to make potion that are impossible to exist."

"No worries. Professor Dumbledore will get the same thing with me like I did with defending Professor McGonagall."

Severus blinked and found himself trying to breathe again. He didn't think that Potter would be confidential about anyone and he could understand why he worked alone. Harry proved himself as a hard worker, but a fighter to live.

"Why are you cautious of others, Potter?" Severus sat down on the couch and offered a seat next to him.

The messy hair boy turned around and accepted the open seat, "Well…I didn't believe this world is real until I first came across to him. I realized I wanted to survive…my parents didn't die, just so I die when a little older. They died because I deserve to live too." He shrugged, "After that, I realize no one was going to fight my battle and I had to. I mean, look back my fourth year, Cedric died when I couldn't, but I fought against him. I fought to get away, but it wasn't enough. Just back in May, I was fighting by using love and grief to get him out of me. I deserve to fight back, but I'm not strong enough."

Severus nodded along and heard the young man. There was a lot of difficulty over the years since Potter joined the first day. It hadn't been easy for anyone who attended and the war grew worse each year. There wasn't much to say since Potter confessed that personally to him. Harry stared in front of them while Severus accio'ed a book to read while waiting.

Harry's eyes dripped until he no longer could keep them open. His head leaned back and barely moved. Severus kept on reading without realizing the young man accidentally fell asleep in given time. The time dragged out longer than he felt and the results hasn't appeared yet. The book lost his interests and his body leaned to the right.

Harry felt the weight on his legs and slowly woke up. He lowered his head and saw the professor sleeping on his lap. The way Severus was comfortable on him and the book landed on his chest. Harry didn't know what to do since no one has fallen asleep on him like this.

The slytherin shivered and turned his body to curl up closer. The book fell off and hit the floor. Severus' arms wrapped around Harry's leg and drew himself close. Harry held his breath and pretend it was a blanket moving on its own. There was a hum followed through and the thoughts drove Harry crazy.

"Bloody hell…" Harry whispered in fear.

To see Severus curled up like a submissive partner that would cling onto him and that's what Harry loved the most. This was far from innocent in his mind to consider. Severus nudged his head for comfort and Harry found himself slowly becoming arouse by the small course of action.

Makana heard Harry's whisper and noticed the unusual position Severus was in. The way Harry looked was priceless and she knew some things about Harry that Severus doesn't. She knew it would become awkward for the rest of the summer and how this might play out will be challenging.

Harry wanted to move Severus and lay him on his back to watch him sleep. Unfortunately, Severus clung onto him like a child would with their favorite toy or blanket in their sleep. He needed an escape…

"Erm…sir…Severus? I need to…to…go to the b-bathroom." Gulped heavily and hoped he didn't look red.

The dark eyes fluttered open and observed his view. He noticed the long legs and it wasn't his own. Severus realized he accidentally fell asleep on Harry and quickly withdrew from the warm body. Harry stood up and rushed out to his bedroom to slam the door. Harry leaned against the door and breathe again.

Severus blinked and wondered if Harry was alright, but he suspected his behavior was too soon. Makana shook her head and Severus looked at her expectedly to explain. She managed a look that will not tell him anything. The professor hit his head against the couch out of frustration.

"He hates me now…" Severus muttered.

While Severus tried to figure how to avoid that next time. He didn't think Potter would have an issue with him accidentally sleeping and cuddling on him. Harry was trying to breathe and pretend none of that happened. He was glad to run out of the room before seen his member popped through his trouser.

Harry tried to think of something to ease his mind and thought of his aunt. The way she would demand him to do his chores and he would rush over. His body shifted into relaxation and no longer worried about seen like this. He drew out his wand and casted a silence charm. He walked over to the bed and pulled something out from under. A brief case plopped onto the bed and clicked open. It appeared to be like a miniature fireplace with floo powder readily in use. Harry cast a fire and sent the powder through.

The fire turned bright green and he popped his head through. He took a deep breath and found himself ready to make a call.

"Blaise Zabini, calling for Blaise." Harry waited.

The Slytherin walked in and smiled at the Gryffindor. He headed over to his large fireplace and made the eye-contact leveled out.

"Harry, calling for a reason?"

The chosen one nodded, "Yes…if you're free for about ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes? I'm going to want something longer than that."

"…I'll come back again for all night?"

Blaise hummed, "You leave a mark, I will do the same to you, got it?"

Harry glared, but he knew there wasn't any other ways to deal with his situation. He sighed and pushed himself through the fireplace.

"Thanks. I really need a good fuck. Bed, desk, or chair?"

Blaise titled his head, "Bed. Mother is home for some reasons, but we could do chair if you don't mind being introduce as fuck buddy."

"Maybe another day. Bed it is."

"Make it good or you'll be here longer." A smirk from the Slytherin.

Harry glared, but found himself amused. The Gryffindor engaged closely to the Slytherin and magically vanished the clothes in front of them. He grabbed Zabini and heard the moaned already. Harry couldn't hide his smirk and toss the slytherin onto the bed on his stomach.

"But I want to be on my back." A whimpered.

Harry slapped his arse, "I'll position you however you like later. I've only gotten ten minutes."

"Is your relative clinging onto you that bad this time?"

Harry snorted, "No…living with someone else. Dumble's order." His hands slid up on Blaise's thighs to his bum.

Blaise shivered and gasped with soft touch, almost ready to get into the action. Harry soothed his bare bum and lifted up in the air. Harry leaned in and placed his lips nearby the slytherin's ear. The hot air escaped the gryffindor's lips and moaned escaped from Blaise.

"Don't come until I do or I will seriously fuck you up worse when I return."

Blaise nearly choked on his breath with such threat and whimpered into a purr. Harry slapped his arse and readied himself to enter inside. He slipped in slow and the gasp at each slow moment. The fingers clenched onto the sheets and Harry admired his view. Once he was in all the way, he pushed further in to squeeze through the slytherin like a tight sandwich.

Blaise bitten his lips and tried to hold his moaning, "F-f-fuck fast and hard, Potter!"

Harry clenched the slytherin's hip and dug his nails in, "You wanted a good fuck, I'm giving you one."

The slytherin rolled back his head and gasped when Harry pulled out almost all the way out fast. The dark hair thrust into a pound and took his sweet time pounding. Zabini shook his head and tried to see Harry fucking him. There was this burning ripping him through and wanted more feeling in his arse. Harry increased his speed until Zabini couldn't stay in one spot in bed.

"I'm going to tear you up and feed you to a fucking snake if you don't come soon!" A hiss escaped from the slytherin.

Harry didn't listen to him and kept going so fast that it was impossible to keep up breathing. Then, his member spurted heavily into the slytherin's arse and covered on his arse. Harry plopped on top of Blaise to rest and breathed. He was still coming and decided to bite onto the earlobe.

"Fuck…oh…yes, fuck…can't you stay and fuck me longer?" He gasped.

"Can't. But I'll make it up to you for letting me fuck you to the last minute. I'll bring your favorite toys."

Harry snuck his hand to grip onto Blaise's member and felt the cum exploded into his palm. It was so warm that Harry ended up rubbing it all over Blaise's stomach and gained more heavy cum.

"The long one and deep torture?"

Harry hummed, "Yes," Whispered, "But I'll add in my personal favorite and that's where I tie you up to your bed, then the chair, and in front of your mother while she sleep."

That triggered the slytherin to pant uncontrollably when he heard what Potter will do to him.

"And come back next week…I got another friend who needs to be fuck hard time."

"And why would I fuck him hard time?"

"Your favorite…a virgin who is willing for rough one."

"…will you stuff his mouth and tie him up like a present?"

"Yes…will you do it?"

"If only you let me fuck you while I fuck him as well? You won't be able to play with him," Harry smirked.

"Add in my favorite toy?"

Harry sucked down the earlobe and the sound of music was perfect for Potter to get from his fuck buddy. Blaise nodded desperately.

"I'll see you tonight, but you better damn well be naked on this bed. I'm not giving you time warning or waiting. I'll be in your arse by the time I'm back and ripping you into pieces, you'll want me to eat you alive instead of a snake."

Blaise gulped and nodded. Harry removed himself and spelled himself clean, but also placed his clothes. Blaise rose from the bed and picked up his clothes that were magically removed. The messy head boy faced him and smirked.

"Nah uh, you can't put clothes on. You stay naked the entire time until I'm back." Harry walked through the fireplace.

"POTTER!?" Hearing from the other side of the fireplace.

Harry shook his head, despite the fact he left his Slytherin in such difficult state, and being devious. He quickly closed his briefcase and hid it under his bed. Harry checked himself in the mirror and noticed nothing out of place for a change. He walked out of the bedroom and found Severus reading by the experimented potions. He joined the man's side and saw the parchment for each potion.

"Any deem worthy to try first?"

Severus blinked and glanced over, "I haven't finished reading them all. How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Refreshed." Trying to banish the thought of his recent sex he had, "I'm starving. You hungry for something? I'd like to get out and eat for a change."

Severus frowned and wondered why Harry was ready to eat since they ate breakfast? He tried to calculate the time and realized they skipped lunch. He could understand the reason and hummed.

"Give me five minutes."

"Great," Sounding chirpy with his mood.

Makana eyed Harry since his mood had drastically changed. Severus kept reading the rest of the potion statistic results.

"It seems your third potion might be able to do the job. I had a feeling it would require two block of mandrake. We will have to try the treatment in the morning."

Harry nodded, "Perfect. Now, I'm starving!" Rushed over to the door readily.

Severus blinked and stared at Potter for being in a good mood. Did he miss something for the past ten minutes?


	6. Chapter 6

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

The potion professor was confused when Harry was covering his meal and all in the good mood as well. Was this to show appreciation or something? For now, Severus believed it was a date…it hasn't been so long to be treated this well. Harry, who remained unaware of Severus' feeling, was glancing at the menu to choose for desserts. He couldn't decide which ones since wizard desserts were tastier than muggle version.

"Potter, why did you want to come out to eat instead of ordering from the House elves?" Severus sipped his tea.

Harry glanced up, "I wanted a change of scenery?"

He hummed, "I see, but what of others?"

"And you're worried about them because…?" Harry hasn't felt so confused about the suspicious side of this man.

Severus shook his head, "People do gossip, especially they will be curious why the golden boy with a death eater?" His arms crossed.

"Let them. I'm tired of their drama and I don't bother listen to them anyway. Besides, I know you better than they do." A snort followed up, "Are you bothered about it? Worried?"

Severus glanced down, "I hardly doubt you know me, Potter. You're simply living with me."

Harry was shock that man would challenge him about not knowing him, but stated a point about the living arrangement. He set the dessert menu down and leaned back in his chair with arms crossed.

"Hardly know you? Let's see…you were friends with my mum for years. My aunt loved the mockery after I attended Hogwarts and spoke loads of you. My father bullied you for a reason, but I think it was something to do with being dark." Harry tilted his head, "Became Death Eater to be noticed and he gave you attention that you wanted until he betrayed you."

Severus stared with wide eyes at Potter to see how well observed Harry managed to learn about him. Harry knew well enough, but missed the fact that he's a Pure Submissive or in love with him. He could have sworn his face was red when Harry got it all right.

"Am I wrong yet?" Harry took a sip of his tea.

Severus shook his head, "No. All correct. How did you do that, Harry? No one was able to read me so well."

Harry shrugged, "Learn your friends close, but learn carefully and closer with your enemies."

"Strange statement you have there, but interesting. How did you come to your conclusion with me? Especially the-"

"-The Death eater role part?" Seeing the man nodded, "Easy. You're a professor who succeed a well-known potion master and hold the headmaster in greater respect. Professor Dumbledore has always kept you in good light and showed me his deepest respect for you. I saw the way he treated his death eaters and I could understand why. He treated you well because of your skills, Severus, not for your capability of being dark. If that was his intention, he would have you become his solider by his side and made sure you fear him. Hell," Harry snorted, "He would tell you to lie in bed and you'll let him do whatever he wants. Instead, he wants you useful to your skill a potion master."

There was an admiration look passed by on Snape and Harry noted that he didn't realize how much he truly observed. It was a necessary skill to survive.

"No one has understood the reasons behind it before. That is quite impressive, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry picked up his menu, "I like this side of you. You're much kinder than that professor side."

The Slytherin didn't know how to turn that into a compliment, but he accepted it for now. Harry found something he wanted to try and requested their waiter to bring the dessert. Severus dismiss the desserts and continued drinking his tea.

"So, if someone offers you two of your favorite meals, but you can only accept one…why that one instead of the other?"

Severus looked up at Harry and found this upfront personal. Was the young man trying to make him look innocent in public? It was confusing.

"I'd choose pasta over blueberry pancake. Why this one?" Severus scratched his chin, "I suppose you could make it healthier option than pancake and it provides more nutrition, more flavor, and easier to survive."

Harry nodded, "Cool. Now you ask. Have you ever play twenty question game?"

"No…is there a rule?"

"Just one question at a time and take turns." Harry shrugged, "Ask anything."

Severus suspected it to be a personal way to get to know someone. Did Makana become human and spelled Harry into being openly with him? He doubted it, but decided to take advantage of it.

"What is your favorite subject and why?"

"Defense against Dark Art, because I can literally protect everyone and myself for a change." Harry grinned, "Favorite book and why?"

"All I own because information is important and the knowledge we have, the better."

Harry hummed, "Cool. Your question?"

Severus crossed his arms, "Your favorite color?"

"Silver…" Harry looked up, "Your favorite color?"

"Green."

Harry noticed the man liked green over black, which felt strange to him. It was more interesting to see another side of the man.

The professor glanced a side and back at Harry, "If I lead you to him, what would you do to me?"

Harry's brow rose, "If I made it alive and dragged you out, I'd be seriously pissed off at you and won't let you off easy because I know you have a reason of doing so. I would demand you to ask me for whatever the hell he offered or something. I wouldn't be able to trust you for a long time."

Severus felt his arms having goosebumps all over when Harry admitted this personally. He was beginning to like this game more. That would have explain how people bond so quickly these days. Harry barely noticed the deep reaction from Severus, but he believed it was a normal question.

"What would you have done, if I had landed in your house instead of Gryffindor?"

"I would have treated you as my favorite Slytherin and held high respect. I would have spent time to ensure you would not do anything foolish and made the excellent grades. I would have assigned tutors to you instead of giving you detention. Lastly, place you into Quidditch and an automatic captain after the first two years." Severus noticed the dessert was untouched as they got deep into their conversation, "If you-

"-Uncle Severus?"

Harry tensed up when he heard the voice and felt that burning hate rising. He turned to see the blond walking up to see puzzling look. Draco glanced at them both and tried to find the question to fill in. Severus wasn't worried in his reaction and played along for now.

"…why are you with Potter? Are you friends with him or something?"

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

Severus hummed, "It doesn't concern you, Draco."

"…I think it does."

Professor Snape hummed, "Oh? And why do you think that?"

"…my spell led me here, but I'm not seeing the person I'm supposed to see. It seemed I'm warded off for a reason." Draco crossed his arms.

"Who were you looking for?"

Harry noticed the way Severus took his attention onto Draco and Draco didn't have an issue with him at all. They both spoke civil like, almost family like, and it was there for years.

"Granger."

"Granger?" Severus wasn't expecting that, but he knew the truth, "Why are you looking for the witch?"

"She's my mate," He whispered, "I recently got inherited to a creature and somehow knew she's my submissive mate." He rubbed the back of the neck, "I was thinking of spending quality time and hope she'd see pass the cruel me."

Harry leaned back, "What creature are you?"

"…Aleev, which is different than Veela."

Harry nodded, "I'm familiar. I…thought your family is pureblood?"

"Pureblood of wizards and witches and pureblood Aleev. However, once our inherited is trigger, we cannot ignore."

Harry nodded, "She's probably under a ward to keep herself safe. I'll write a letter to her and explain-"

"-don't tell her that. I'll send her the letter. It has to come from me." His head shook.

Severus was thinking how he was going to help Hermione, especially she's busy helping. He knew he would have to sort this mess one way without plans interrupted. He saw Harry lifted his hands in surrender and sighed.

"Fine. But don't piss her off and don't hurt her, or I'm not helping."

Draco nodded curtly, "Fair enough. Why would she ward herself, though?"

"She's probably protecting her family." Harry shrugged, "But don't get any idea we're best friends."

"She might expect me to be nice, Potter. But why are you both here, anyway?" He glanced at his godfather and classmate.

Severus breathed, "Potter offered out to eat."

"Yeah, Dumbledore wanted to secure my safety and shoved me to his place for the summer."

"…how in the name of Merlin that you both are alive?"

"I set my professor side alone and we agreed to a truce until school is in session again," Severus explained.

"Merlin, be careful, Uncle Sev…if anyone finds out, then war will get worse. Bloody hell, I'm getting out of here before I'm caught in the middle of it." Draco dashed out of the restaurant.

Harry turned his head to be sure the blond was out of sight, "…Aleev? Is it common in Malfoy family?"

"It skipped a few generations, but yes, it is common. I'm rather surprised to learn he inherited and out of all people, Miss Granger?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not destroying the bond link."

Severus hummed, "Would you be prepared to be someone's mate, if they tell you?"

"…I'm not sure. I'd probably tell them to wait after war and see if I live first. I have a mad wizard after me."

That broke Severus' heart to hear something like that. He would have to wait until after the war? It felt unfair, but he knew Harry was being honest and unaware of the fact he wants him. Harry stood up and set the money down.

"You ready or do we need more food?" Harry smiled, "I'm sure Makana will go insane of your absence right now."

Which Severus doubted, "No, I'm full for the day. Let's head back."

Harry agreed and they went back to Hogwarts to the quarter. Harry went back to his bedroom and went to visit Blaise on a promise. Severus entered into his bedroom with Makana and removed her collar after providing privacy they would need. Hermione stood tall and found herself confused. She suspected something happened during their dinner outing.

"What's wrong?" She sat next to him on the bed.

Severus folded his hands, "We chatted. Harry showed me what he knew about me. Draco interrupted our twenty question activity."

She frowned, "He didn't harass Harry too much, did he? Oh, no…Harry said things you didn't want to hear, wasn't it?"

Severus shook his head, "Not exactly, Hermione. Draco informs me that his Aleev was inherited and he's searching for mate."

"Is it Harry?"

"No."

"Then who?" Her hand placed on his arm.

Severus met her eyes, "You."

Her brown eyes widened, "Oh. I can see why you're upset."

"Among those things. I asked Harry if someone came up to him and told him they're his mate, how he'd react. He said something of waiting after the war. I have to wait until after the war, Hermione? I…what is the point of this living with me if it fails?"

She shook her head, "First thing first, Harry is here to get to know you until he realizes you're his mate. As for Malfoy, what did he say?"

"He's going to send you a letter himself."

She smiled, "There. I will tell him to wait until school begins and explain that my parents will not be able to understand his Aleev creature being. That and I am skeptical of him."

Severus agreed to her point and trusted her to keep balance between Harry and him. Draco sometimes have a bad timing, even if he was unaware of it. Hermione soothed the man until he fell asleep under the cover. She didn't rush to sleep yet, but waited until he was truly asleep. The man was torn from what Harry said, but she was determined to get Harry to change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

Zabini curled up onto Potter's chest and relaxed naked under the sheet. Harry refused to let the grip of hair out from Blaise, but the slytherin didn't mind it at all. They went insane all night to the point the entire bed is a mess with everything.

"So…who you're living with, Harry? I didn't think Dumble would let you leave your relative until you are of the age."

Harry hummed, "Don't tell anyone…will you?"

"You realized no one will believe me, right? Besides, it can't be that bad." The dark brown eyes glanced up.

Harry sighed, "Depends. It's Snape."

"Oh, he's not bad…unless he still hates you outside of class?"

Harry's fingers circulate on Zabini's head, "We've been on good terms so far."

A sigh, "And what's wrong? You didn't come to me for a good fuck. You always come to me to get the hell away from your insane relative for a peace of mind and control."

A snort, "You wouldn't believe me."

A smirk, "Try me. After all, I know everything there is to know about Harry Potter than his golden friends."

Harry huffed, "…fine. We were working on the experiment potions together and he cast a spell to do some statistic results." His fingers regripped Zabini's hair, "I accidentally fell asleep and he was reading. I woke up to find Snape using my leg as a pillow and…well, I like it."

Blaise could tell Harry was telling the truth by listening to his heart. He knew what to expect and the way it pumped so fast when Harry admitted he liked it. This was a clear message to him.

"So, you probably wanted Snape as a pet or something. You like it when he's calm."

Harry hummed, "Considering all the years of him trying to pin me down and I don't like that one bit."

"And both of you are getting along so far?"

"A rough start, but yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" Blaise managed to remove himself and sat up to see Harry's face.

Harry frowned, "…I don't think I should, though?"

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, "Muggle. This is a wizard world. It's allowed and besides, you're becoming of age soon, why not?"

Harry scowled at Blaise, but he knew he had a point. His arms crossed and thought about it carefully.

"Even if I like him, it'd be temporary. I can see it in his eyes that he prefers someone permanent in his life. I'm not."

"Right…with you-know-who after you and trying to kill you to a failing point."

"All luck, really…" Harry sat up, "The next time I face him? I might not be so lucky."

"Not even with the wand into your arm thing?"

His head shook, "Nope. Besides, we haven't test that potion."

"Just who is testing it?"

"Me." Harry crossed his arms.

Blaise shook his head, "What if Snape wants to do it first?"

"Then I'll fight him over it."

"Idiot, let him." Slapped Harry's arm.

Harry grabbed his hand and yanked him closer. His eyes narrowed harshly to the Slytherin.

"I better have that virgin nicely wrapped or you'll be regretting that hit on me." Harry refused to let him go.

Blaise smirked, "Oh, don't worry, he'll be so wrap that it'll make him nervous, but you all excited for him."

Harry hummed and released Blaise. He removed himself from the bed and walked around to expose his member. The Slytherin eyed him for a while and waited to see what will happen next.

"…I do have a shower that is big enough for a party. Interested in joining me," Blaise leaned towards the Gryffindor.

The brow rose curiously at Blaise and Harry placed his hands onto his waists.

"Depends…your hands all over me while I get in?" Harry smirked.

Blaise nodded slowly and Harry accepted the answer. They both headed into the bathroom to explore further of their fun activity.

… … …

Severus woke up and found Makana curled up next to him. His hand ran through her black fur and realized how soft she was. Her eyes flickered open and turned to see the man. She licked his palm and went into his arm to snuggle. Severus chuckled and kept her warm.

"Thank you for last night, Makana. I truly needed that."

She nodded and her tail swished. He sat up as he held onto her carefully. He walked out of the bedroom and found breakfast readily made and Harry was setting the drinks down. The young man was smiling as if nothing could ruin the mood. Severus somehow suspected that his help involved made the mood changed drastically. He noticed his usual favorites were made and his coffee with cinnamon stick.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I felt like doing it. It's weird when I'm not at my relative's place and not make food."

"I see." Severus nodded, "Not because I'm helping you with a theory, is it?"

Harry huffed, "Can't I cook? I like cooking."

Severus accepted it for now and set Makana down. She ran up to Harry and pawed his pajamas bottom. Harry picked up a bowl and set it down in front of her. She purred loudly and began to chew down her food. Harry sat down and they ate.

"You know, I'm curious what your question was before Malfoy interrupted." Harry sipped his tea and glanced up at the man.

Severus sighed, "I was going to ask if you win the war, what would you do?"

Harry blinked, "Easy. Find someone to celebrate in the bedroom and start living my life the way I want it."

"Celebrate in the bedroom?" Severus tilted his head in such puzzling look and his brows furrowed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you know…sex. I'm certain you would too."

Severus lowered his head and drank more his coffee. Harry noticed the way he sipped his coffee than respond. He knew the professor naturally and the man rarely avoided answering him unless it was obvious.

"Erm…have you ever had sex before?"

Severus sipped big time, "No…" Whispered.

The emerald eyes were huge, "You're a virgin? You never gave or received sex before?"

Severus shook his head and Harry began to understand why the man was confused yesterday. Why he didn't apologize immediately. It explained a lot to Harry about the man. Which might have a theory to why Voldemort took advantage of Severus when he was young.

"Oh." Harry rubbed the back of the neck, "Any reasons why you…still are?"

Severus sipped a little, "It's complicated."

Makana was surprised how forward their conversation was going, but she knew Severus couldn't admit willingly and Harry would have to demand the answers.

"Well…stay alive after the war." Harry muttered and wonder if he could do it then?

To get that advice from the boy-who-lived, Severus found it helpful to know he was cared about for a reason. Was Harry going to do something for him after the war? He wasn't certain, but decided to play safe for now. The submissive within him whined and whimpered to his dominant.

"I think we should work on the potion for now." Harry picked up his plate and placed it into the sink, "I do want to know what it will be like casting without a wand in my hand."

"More like casting a wand inside of you." Severus hummed.

Harry agreed and Severus cleared his mess. They both walked over to the seven cauldrons and approved the third potion Harry made. Severus poured it into a vial and checked to see any changes. It appeared to be the same and have no worries over this theory. He faced Harry.

"Get your wand out. According to the point, it must have two drops on the wands and it will absorb. After that, you will drink the entire thing and have that wand on your wand arm." Severus explained.

Harry understood and took his wand out. Severus approached with the vial of potion and dropped two times onto the wand. There was a dark glow to the wand and slowly took in the potion. Harry took the vial and drank it all down. Once it was all gone, he moved the wand onto his arm and remained still. Severus and Harry watched carefully, yet, nothing happened. Makana watched their facial expression and understood nothing was happening.

A grunted came out from Harry and his non-wand hand gripped tightly. Harry gritted his teeth as the pain felt sharp and burning. Severus gasped and ready to remove the –

"-don't!" Harry spoke through his teeth, "It's working."

Severus was flabbergasted at the young man, "Are you mad? It could kill you!"

Harry shook his head, "No…it's sinking in slowl-ah!" Harry lowered his head and gasped for air.

Severus couldn't bear watching the pain in the process, but Harry was willing to risk the chances. The wand was actually sinking through his arm and using magic to burrow itself into him. There was that same dark glow and it began to coat the arm. Harry screamed to the point of unable to hold it in any longer. He stood his ground and felt the burning pain going through.

Severus readied himself to catch Potter from falling, but none of that was happening. Makana hid under the chair and feared for his life. Her ears pinned back, tail tucked in between her legs, and squeezed her eyes shuts. It was too much to worry about Harry.

Harry's screaming lessens within each minute, but it felt like it went on for hours. Harry panted as it hurts less and less. The wand was no longer in sight and the glow faded away. Severus eyed any sign that could change. Harry looked at his arm and saw the wand was no longer there. He could sense it there and he looked up at the professor.

"It's trying to be locked in sort of sense." Harry tilted his head, "There's something that my body trying to do before accepting it."

Severus nodded, "Does it hurt at all now?"

"No, not anymore. It felt like being cut open, but I suddenly warmed up to heal. It's weird."

The man muttered, "Especially risking your life. It could have killed you."

Harry snorted, "It can't. The only one who can kill me is the one who placed the damn curse on me. Why you think the scar never healed?"

"…what curse? Your scar?" He tilted his head.

Harry blinked, "I'm not sure. I'm supposed to find out why the scar exists. But, I noticed anyone who gets hurt is automatically healed and never have the scar. I realized it with Remus. His scar never heals," Harry used his non-wand hand to move the hair to reveal the scar, "Mine never did either. It's how I know he is nearby. At first, I thought it was you…but I realized it after I took classes with Quirrel."

Severus hummed, "Interesting. So, what is your theory on this curse?"

Harry met the man's dark eyes, "Something backfired on his' spell. When Quirrel tried to lay his hands on me, it destroyed him. When recently in the battle I was in, he couldn't live inside of me and couldn't control me." Harry glanced at his arm, "…part of me knew how to fight back and stay alive. I think…that spell got transferred to me to keep alive at all cost and destroyed him. Voldy refuses to die no matter how he died, he still comes back. I think I'm a part of the spell by accident. I was meant to be dead, but somehow it backfired on him."

"Interesting theory. Your friends know this?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, no luck. Hermione said it must be an ancient one that somehow got banned for a reason."

"You might want to discuss this with the headmaster, he might have an idea."

Harry agreed and felt his attention dragged to his arm. The dark glow appeared and became a clear glow. His lips tugged when he knew the answer.

"We did it, Severus. We did it!" Harry jumped and hugged the man.

Severus froze and glanced at the young man who hugged him without asking. There was pure happiness inside of him and the tightness grew a little more. Severus gasped and understood how much it meant to Harry. Makana perked her ears up and tail wagged happily.

"I need…air!" Severus breathed in once Harry released him.

Harry grinned so big, "Thank you! I'd kiss you, but who cares!" He kissed the man's cheek and moved away as if a child is high on sugar.

Severus was in fascination that Harry could kiss him. His hand felt where the lips rested and unable to sort out the understanding of his feelings. Makana stood up and ran around Harry to join the celebration. Harry scooped her up and cradled her like a baby excited and happy in the same reaction.

"The wand cannot be removed…ever." Harry grinned ear to ear.

Severus chuckled, "One of the best thing, especially dueling against your enemy. If they know the truth…all they have to do is cut your arm off."

Harry held Makana close to his chest and the horror sheered over him. That was a thought that he didn't wish to hear and slowly gulped.

"That's why I'm keeping it as a secret…but I do need to buy another wand to hide that fact. No one can know and I want them to think I can do anything windlessly." Harry nodded.

Makana licked Harry's chin. He petted between her ears and she softly purred to the affection. Severus understood what Harry had in mind and agreed to his point. It was best to keep this as a surprise.

"Try a simple spell. I'm curious if you need to do the wand movement or you're able to willed your magic to do it."

Harry nodded, "Sure. Let's try lumos." He set Makana down.

Severus thought it was simple enough to try. Harry picked up his hand and made the exact movement as he chanted the spell.

The light came through his finger tips and the men were awed. Each of his fingertips were lit up and Harry moved his fingers as they moved. They all kept the same brightness he needed and easy to manipulate. He undid the spell and try to will it.

There was a sense of restraint when performing, but he kept concentrating. He spoke Lumos a few times. Until the fifth time came out, it came out dimmed, but only making his fingernails glow. Severus observed and engaged closely.

"Have you connected to your magic core before?"

Harry shook his head, "No. No one has ever taught me to do that before. It was always concentration."

Severus crossed his arms, "Perhaps you should take wandless course. It might benefit you to learn. You are already powerful and have done successfully in other classes."

Harry nodded and flicked off the spell like a wand method, "True, I have managed non-verbally spells, but not wandlessly."

The man understood his point, but felt that it would be necessary to do. Harry couldn't stop smiling at the success they managed together.

"I owe you, Severus, I owe you big time."

Severus glanced up at the young man, "I will certain keep that in mind." Inwardly smiled that he could ask Potter to be courted properly.

Makana shook her head, but she knew Severus would be thinking of, but unable to ask. Harry remained oblivious to the way he said it, but how Severus considered the owing factor.

"I'd suggest practicing at least an hour a day, since it will take some times to do it without a physical wand on your hand."

Harry hummed, "Of course. I'll have to do that before school begins again."

Harry felt his arm like as always and Severus watched him in an appreciation on how it all worked out. This might help in their favor during the war, especially no one would have considered such idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

Harry spent all day practicing his spells from the basic to the powerful. Some were easy to cast and others were difficult. Severus was able to witness most of them and admired the skills to do so. They did make sure to read the textbook for anything that the author could warn them about. There wasn't anything alarming, but Severus kept a record on anything that could be valuable to the next person. He had to gain Harry's insight with the experiences, the senses, and magic in all together. They suspected the progresses were going well for now, but might come across anything difficulty on the later path.

Severus arranged a contact to Minerva about placing Potter into a wandless course and she agreed without questions. However, she did question him why she insisted that Potter continues to stay with him in the quarter for the school year. Severus did not know how to explain it, but he had a feeling. Being a Pure Submissive mate were known to be sensitive with their senses, especially the sense of magic around them.

Severus was reading one of his books as an enjoyment and Harry was practicing some of the spells that felt difficult or challenging to manage. He knew he already mastered almost all of them naturally and magic was becoming easier to control. Whenever he wanted to end the spell, his hand flipped back and ended the magic in its purpose.

Harry concentrated a particular spell he learned that most would not have at his young age. The patronus was something he has been curious about to try and how it would come out about. He stood his ground and pretend to have his wand out.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The burst of white fog shot out and shoved Harry to the wall. Harry yelped and groaned as he hit the wall. The pain was shooting up from the shoulders to the head, but much like an old friend for the headache coming through. Severus jumped on his feet and frantically worried about the state of the Gryffindor.

"Potter!" He got close and tried to see where the damage took place.

Harry shook his head and shoved the man away, "I'm fine. It's nothing." He moved forward and noticed nothing felt broken.

Severus frowned, "You were slammed to the wall. You are not fine, Potter. Don't move and let me-"

Severus had his wand out, but Harry grabbed it and toss it on the floor. He stood up, grunted in the aching pain, and walked over to the kitchen. Makana whimpered when Harry was hurting, but whimper worse when things were becoming difficult between the two.

Harry helped himself a glass of water and sighed as a refreshing relief. Severus crossed his arms at the young man for being foolish to move at all. Harry ignored him since he found himself able to move.

"Do you have a dying wish, Potter? You could be bleeding internally and need immediate medical care." Severus scowled.

A snort, "If I was bleeding internally, it would feel so much worse. I fell tons of times and I would know if I have a broken arm. I would know I have a sprained ankle. I'd know I'm bleeding. Believe me, I'm aware. All I have is aches. No sharp pain. I don't feel feverish. So bloody well stop the catering my health. That's my job," Harry hissed.

Severus straightened his back and found himself disapproving the way Harry took care of himself. He marched up to Potter and trapped the young man against the wall. Harry tried to provide space between them, but it didn't help him much. He braced himself and watch every move Severus made.

"Foolish Gryffindor you are, Potter! Have some common sense and realize what just happened!" His teeth gritted, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

There was so much anger and worried in the mixed tone of voice inside the professor. Harry could hear the emotions coming on strong and he didn't like this approach. He sent the glass away and turned his focus on the man. Somehow, he swamped places with Severus and Severus glanced up. Harry's hands over his hands and the glare pierced down at the man.

"We discussed this." His voice grew dark and quiet, "I cannot be killed because of this cursed scar. The only way is the one who began this. I could have been dead when I was an infant, but I didn't. I could have been dead when I was eleven…all the way to now. It should have been impossible for me to be alive each time. Do I need to drill that in your head or am I clear?"

Severus felt shaky in between his legs when Potter did this to him. The way he appeared to be angry when approached like this. Harry spoke his mind and pointed out each time he could have been dead, but all alive.

"…Clear. At least do it to give me a peace state of mind that you are actually fine? It is a simple spell of diagnostic." The man spoke lower than his normal speaking.

Harry eyed him and saw that it was a genuine care from the man. The way he appeared to be trying to be brave, even though he was defending himself. Severus was trying to treat him like some wild creature and communicate in the calmest way. The way Zabini was telling him a few weeks ago, that it was allowed…or something about having Snape as a pet.

Harry decided to test that theory. To see if he was ready to toy around for now. He lowered his hand and placed the man's cheek. Severus watched in a state of fear and how cold he felt on his cheek. Harry soothed his cheek as gentle as possible and the way the man caved in to his touch. The man wasn't exposed to such affection when he immediately closed his eyes. His pale skin was coloring deeper than usual.

Harry knew this man might want someone forever. What if he fails to live after the war? He couldn't keep that kind of a promises. Severus wasn't aware of his sexual activities behind the door. There were only selective set of people he chose to have sex with and it wasn't easy.

Harry didn't want to emotionally hurt him and decided to withdraw himself away immediately. He managed to get the man to calm down and that was it. He rushed himself into the bedroom and locked himself in there. By the time, Severus opened his eyes, Harry wasn't standing in front of him anymore. He saw the door closed.

Makana shook her head as she knew Harry wouldn't reject anyone easily. There was something going on that she needed to be involved somehow. Severus slid against the wall and sat down on the floor. He didn't know how to interpret the behavior from the dominant mate. He wanted to continue that affection. No one has ever given such attention like Harry has. The Dark Lord would praise and encourage him to continue his skills. Hell…paid for his education to get the degree and pushed him in success. Of course, he suspected that the Dark Lord must have manipulated people and gotten his way.

… … …

A week passed and neither of them has spoken much about the incident. Harry was on the couch and studying everything early on to understand wandless magic. Severus decided to work on his journal and checked on the Daily Prophet newspapers. He noticed the large picture displaying the destruction took place by Death Eaters. That Voldemort was attacking and threatening if he does not find Potter soon. It was typical event that he knew what was likely to happen in the summer time. He kept on reading and read the usual list of people: …Malfoy, Severus Snape-

The black eyes froze and stood up immediately. His heart raced and thoughts were unable to comprehend the conclusion has been drawn. He slapped the newspaper down on the table and kept trying to read. His breathing picked up so fast to the point Harry felt startled by the reaction.

"What's wrong, Severus?" He knew the man was usually calm about most things, but something in the article set him off.

Severus shook his head, "Someone…wrote that I was at the attack. They claimed they saw the dark long hair and dark eyes wizard was there. They've assumed I've returned to the dark activities." He was on the verge to run away.

"What? That's impossible. You were here all day."

"They won't listen to you, Potter."

That's when Harry knew the fear was kicking in. His hand glowed a dark purple and it was not good. Severus saw that and frowned at the young man.

"What was that, Potter?" He gulped.

Harry shook his head, "Aurors…I've set up a range when aurors are coming in my direction. We've got about ten minutes."

"What?" Severus nearly shrieked, "How in the name of Merlin am I getting out of this?"

Harry stood up, walked over to the table, and grabbed the man's shoulders to face him, "I owe you, remember?" Seeing the man nodded, but not confident about anything, "Do you trust me, Severus?"

"Of course, I always trust you Potter…except for potions."

Harry shook his head, "No potions. Just play along. We're going to play as a couple. I just proposed and you said yes." Harry waved over the man's hand and a golden ring appeared, "You stay quiet and let me handle it."

Severus felt surprised that Harry would plan and act along. It almost felt that Potter knew they could be together, despite that it would be an act.

"And what if they don't listen?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Look, I've known some of the aurors and they know I tend to be…making people into a plaything." That shocked the older wizard, "You have to show that you've gave me consent to play with people. It's how I gain control. Are you with me? They're nearing in five minutes."

"Yes…as long they listen to either you or me, I cannot be arrested. I cannot be a spy and Albus will have no one."

Harry was surprised to hear the first name basis for Severus, especially when it came to the headmaster's name. That was true fear. He led the older wizard to the couch and sat him down. It was four minutes left and it'd be enough to be convincing now.

"Face me and not a word other than consenting me to play them around, understood?" Harry wanted to be sure, "Be happy. They need to believe we're engaged officially."

Severus nodded and accepted his point. Harry cupped the man's face and pulled him in closely. Their lips met and the moaning escaped from Severus. Harry kept leading the way until they lost their focus. Harry's hand slipped to the back of the man's neck and gripped his long hair nicely. His other hand slipped down the neck to the chest to the long leg. He rubbed the wizard's leg and Severus was leaning closely to him. Harry's hand on the hair kept the man from moving in closely, but it was the experience to get into.

Harry could sense the man yearning for affection through him and wanted to be needed and wanted at once. There was powerful magic that he could tell they were trying to bond. It was trying to bond for a reason and Severus wasn't controlling the bond. Both of their magic were trying to reach to each other and connect. The hand that was rubbing the man's thigh snuck behind the man's arse and yanked him closely enough to get the man on his lap.

Severus placed his hands onto Harry's waists and found himself drawn closer. He wanted to feel this for as long as possible and it seems like minutes went on for hours. Harry was feeling insane to everything they were doing and wanted to toss the wizard on his back to get inside the man's arse.

"Get away from Severus Snape, sir!" An authority spoke strongly.

Harry found his protective instinct into action and forced himself away from Severus, but kept Severus in his hold. Severus panted and pretended to be confused. Harry growled until he saw the second auror. He recognized the other one.

"Do you mind getting the fuck out of here?" Harry growled, "You're ruining our mood."

The lead auror held up his wand, "Mister Potter, we have warranty and witnesses of Severus Snape murdering and attacking yesterday event."

Harry chuckled and snorted, "Right, when was that? He was with me all day yesterday." He moved his head over to see the young auror, "Is that my first fuck pet? I haven't seen your delicious arse in three years."

The older auror glanced back at his partner to see him all blushed up in red all over his face. The older auror was confused how it was all possible and the young auror glanced away.

"Yes…"

Harry smirked, "Then you know my rules, right?"

"Yes…" He whispered nervously.

"Rules? Mister Potter," The older auror interrupted, "You are holding a death eater and he must be arrested."

"Rule number five, pet." Harry grimaced.

The young auror quickly onto his knees, "Never allow to be interrupted unless in the state of emergency."

Severus has begun to wonder how many sex buddy or pets Harry has. It showed that Harry knew people well enough in bed and how to act around certain people. It showed that young auror liked being control and has no issue in public to do so. Harry played his role as a dominant was perfect enough to understand there will be rules.

The older auror growled, "It is an emergency."

"Rule number eighteen, pet." Harry hasn't released Severus' hair yet.

The young auror, "Harry cannot lie. He is unable to lie."

The older auror was impressed how well behaved for the young auror, especially he followed the rules, laws, and everything else perfectly. It explained much more to how he managed to do the job well. Harry admired his playful powers into the reality for a change. He was lucky to have someone he knew three years ago and this person was perfect.

"Cannot lie?" The auror crossed his arms, "If you cannot lie, you say that Severus Snape has been home all day? Can we have your memory to prove it?"

Severus knew they would need to see the relationship, but he wasn't certain if Harry could do it. They haven't gotten a fake wand to hide the secret. He kept quiet as Harry asked him to do.

"I cannot lie, sir. Yes, he has been home all day with me and certainly," He turned to Severus, "Your wand, Sev?"

The older auror was puzzled for that. He knew Harry has his own wand, but why ask his fiancée?

"Why not your wand, mister Potter?"

"Rule number two, pet?"

"All pets must have their wands on them at all time. In case the master loses his wand or suspect his wand to be affected or stolen. Pets must provide it."

"And where is your wand, mister Potter?"

Harry tilted his head, "Bedroom. It is kind of a mess. You need a memory or not?"

Severus was impressed how prepared Harry was in any situation. He trained the pets to know their places. It made him excited to know that Harry could do this to him. Severus gave him his wand and Harry used it to draw a memory carefully. The older auror held out a vial and capped a lid on it.

"I will be back in an hour-"

"There is a pensieve here. I rather not have my time wasted. I just proposed today and you're ruining the mood." Harry scowled.

"Thank you." The older auror left into the office to run through the memory.

"…may I speak, master?" The young auror glanced up worriedly.

"Yes," Harry sighed, given the fact he did well, "You also can stand up, if you like. I may not fuck you now, but I do appreciate your loyalty remains by."

The auror nodded, "So, you both courted and you accepted to be his pure dominant mate?"

Harry wasn't aware that Severus was actually a Pure being. Makana was worried that might have destroyed their hard work since summer began. Harry kept his face covered on his true feelings, but he now understood why he was here in the first place.

"Of course."

The young auror smiled, "It's nice to see you're finally happy. I truly hope my partner believes you after the memory. I see you trained him to be silent?"

Harry smiled, "He did that well himself, right, Sev?"

"Yes." Which, he would have been more willing to do.

"Amazing. I thought you both hated each other."

Harry shook his head, "Used to, until we found things we had in common and worked it out."

The former pet found himself amazed, "You both really got passionate with love when we came in. If I had known it was you, I would have begged my partner to leave and wait until you were both finish."

"I know. I'm not punishing you over that."

The young auror dropped his shoulders and found himself relaxed. He forgot what it was like on this side of Harry. Harry was quick to be a dominant at such young age, but there was something about him that told him that Harry wasn't a child all those years.

The footstep of the other auror came through and he was frowning.

"How are you both a couple if you don't hug or kiss at least once in a day?" He blinked.

Harry hummed, "Because we're not like teenagers on sky rocket hormones? We enjoyed living together."

The auror nodded, "I see. Since you proposed, you wouldn't mind being bonded for engagement? I will have to recite and witness."

Harry knew what the man had meant and suspected that Severus would do anything to keep himself defended. He eyed the auror carefully and glanced at the first pet he had.

"I trust that you will not arrest him at the end?"

The older auror looked at him straight in the eyes, "I will not arrest him at the end. It is to be certain this is not a lie. Anyone can make and alter their memory, but behaviors and actions are evidence."

"Fine. Let me set things up before we begin. I'd like to be prepared before doing so. How long to do it?"

"Ten minutes is all I ask." The wizard commented.

"Of course. If…I see you arrest Severus, I will make you regret it." The emerald eyes narrowed harshly.

"As long it is performed well, I will not arrest him."

Harry nodded and relocated his hand to hold onto Severus' arm. Severus followed his lead and headed into his bedroom. Harry took Severus to the bathroom and cast the silence charm immediately.

"Look," Harry shook his head, "I…think this is taking your consent away and I don't want to be the bloke to take your virginity just to save you."

"Do it," Severus gasped and held in his breath.

His brow rose, "Are you sure? I mean, I didn't know you're a Pure and it explains a lot, but this means I might end up permanently yours."

"Do it anyway, Harry. I trust that you know what you're doing."

Harry didn't think how willing the man might be into the situation. He was showing the confident to allow it happen. After all, he owes the wizard for helping the wand into the arm theory to actually work.

"Alright. If it's too much or too soon, say it. I'll start easy on you. I'll…erm…set up the bed and you just strip the clothes but the pants."

Severus nodded and wondered what Makana would be doing. He noticed she was nowhere in sight. Harry undo the spell and quickly entered into the bedroom to see the men. Harry neaten the bed and placed the pillow to provide comforts. The older auror joined in the room when Harry took off his clothes.

Harry was trying to process the thoughts and recalled the memories to the way Severus acted. That man has been trying to flirt, but failed nonetheless. After the auror leaves, he knew he would need to talk to Severus. Talk about ending the day with bonding the engagement…Harry was certain no one has managed to succeed the luck like his'.

Harry closed the window curtains and snapped his fingers for the right lighting. Harry faced the door and saw the shadow. The Gryffindor had no clue if Severus was nervous or not. Where was Blaise when he needed him?!


	9. Chapter 9

**FORGIVE ME THAT THIS IS NOT BETA'ED, NOT EDITED! MY BETA IS CURRENTLY ON VACATION AND IN A NEED OF A NEW ONE. I AM IN A SEARCHING FOR A NEW BETA.**

 **Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading.**

The doorknob clicked and turned. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he knew what he has to do. The man walked in with his boxer pants on and revealed the pale skin. Harry saw how fit the man appeared to be and no doubts could lift some heavy weight. Severus glanced away and Harry noticed his nervousness. He learned this quickly enough with the first pet, especially the one who will witness the bonding of the engagement. Harry was in his boxer and walked up to the man. He placed his hands on the man's waists and one of his hands raised to lift the man's chin.

"You look amazing, Sev. It's just me," Harry whispered into ear and kissed the man's neck.

Severus moaned and followed Harry's lead into action. Harry spoke gentle to him and it was drawing him in. The auror wizards remained by and witnessed everything in front of them. Harry turned Severus around and placed the man on the bed. The pillows kept him all comfortable and right in the middle of bed. Harry fingers danced around the man's bare skin and Severus shivered since it felt so good. It was beyond a gentle touch that he was erecting by mood and sensation in short time.

Harry smirked and tugged his boxer's strap for a tease. Severus turned all blushed up on his face when he knew what will be coming soon. He tried to remain calm and watched Harry doing everything for him. The boxer was slowly slipping down and he was helping the young man to move, but Harry stopped him. He tsk'ed and Severus found himself confused.

Harry leaned and whispered, even allowing the aurors to hear, "Let me do everything. You simply enjoy the fun."

Severus gulped and nearly felt like choking on his own saliva. The way Harry said to him felt terrifying excited. Harry kept rubbing his hands all over the man and they were no longer under their boxers. The Gryffindor's lips softly touched the Slytherin's as if it delicious chocolate to devour.

"Exaudi me Domine-"

Harry jerked his head at the older auror, "Not yet. I need to prepare him or I won't be able to love him properly." He scowled.

The auror froze when Harry interrupted him brutally to the point and he realized he could have caused serious issue, if he started before it happened. The younger auror glanced away and knew that Harry did not play games. Harry fixed his attention onto Severus and kissed until he was distracted. Severus allowed Harry to take over his tongue and dominated him completely. The fingers slipped and slid everywhere to the point the touch felt magical. His skin turned bumpy and sent shivers up his spine.

Both of Harry's hands slid to the man's bums and soothed until those legs spread apart wide. The Gryffindor set the man's feet on the bed and knees up high. He could see how long and beautiful Severus' member and the way it was ready to burst, if he touch. The emerald eyes met the dark eyes, to see the nervousness rising in him and terrified at once.

"I'm going to start with one finger and add up over time. I'll go slow for you, Sev," Harry gently smiled at the brave wizard…especially he was trying to return the favor for the wand situation.

Severus nodded and understood what would be happening. The index finger rubbed the man's anal and slowly slipped in. Severus gasped and found it oddly with the traveling up his arse. Harry thrust his finger in and out without rushing the pace. He could see the man was adjusting and held no discomforts. After a few more ins and outs, the middle finger joined the index. The gasp was a little louder, but not too uncomfortable. He tried to be brave and let Harry continue. It was odd, but no where painful.

The two fingers thrusted in at the same pace and scissoring his walls. Harry's free hand rubbed the man's right thigh and kept him at ease. Harry knew the next step will become difficult, especially for a virgin wizard. Harry added in the ring finger and the whimper escaped, but Severus bitten down on his lips. Harry's free hand reached out to the man's cheek and soothed him. The Slytherin leaned towards his touch and slowly relaxed.

Harry did not give up. He was learning fast to know the man's body and understood what was to be expected. Now, he was onto the last step and it was the pinky. Severus whimpered louder than last time and shook his head to refuse. Harry held his chin and showed there was nothing to fear. He softly shushed to the man and the wizard heard him. To find the shushing to ease him quickly enough and ready to hear what has to be said. He was prepared to be told on orders to get through.

"Just breathe, in and out, Sev. Can you do that?" There was Severus' favorite smile where Harry was simply at joy, "Breathe in and out. Relax, it doesn't have to hurt. Just relax." He spoke gently as possible.

Severus could have sworn Harry was an angel rather than a wizard. He did listen as he was told and found those four fingers slip in with small pain, but he noticed Harry did not push through fast or all the way. The Gryffindor slowly thrust the four fingers and the whimper still happened. He leaned to the man and kissed until the whimper faded away and shifted into moaning. Harry withdrew his fingers and lips to look at the innocent face of this man.

The colors on Severus face was perfect for Harry and he knew he was getting Severus to fall for his body naturally. It took years to know how to turn someone's body into full arousal. He knew the first pet would caught him in the act if he didn't know what he was doing for their first time. Harry leaned closely to the man's ear with hot bated breath and Severus moaned as his ear warmed up immediately.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Harry didn't want to push him, but he wanted to ensure for the first time goes well.

Severus gripped Harry's upper arms and the Gryffindor felt his worries. Harry managed to remove the man's hands and intertwined their fingers easily.

"Just breathe in and out for me until you feel like you can get through, can you do that for me, Sev?" Harry kissed his forehead.

The heart sped so fast that the potion master could have sworn they could hear it pumping like musical drums ready to reveal the answers. He nodded, which felt weird against the pillows, but he knew he was understood. Harry withdrew his dominant hand and held up his hard member. He could hear the man breathing in and out loudly, but enough to be at comfort start.

Harry turned his head and nodded to signal the older auror to begin. The auror held up his book and began to chant the bonding spell of engagement.

"Exaudi me, Domine, in conspectu oculorum meorum est et in maiori amore adiungere. Amor magicae revelabit in choro. Coram magiae petenti concedatur aditus. Ut pro certo scirem amoris et verum amet hos. Si vero coniuges, aliter copulationem, ad me. Si non sit verum meants, parcere dolores dividit. Sit amet revelare amor!"

Harry heard those each word as he thrust in and held back from bursting into the man's arse. Severus was gasping, moan, whimper, and screaming randomly, but he was into the love. Harry was hearing those words and recalled the translation Hermione has told him once before. He knew the last word will be the time to claim.

"… _Hear me lord, the man and man in front of me are joining in the greater for love. The love shall reveal in the core of magic. I grant the access of magic in the eyes of seeker. To prove to me the love and magic of these men are true. If they true mates, bond them to tell me otherwise. If not meant to be true meants, separate them to spare the suffering. Let there be love and magic to reveal!_ "

The aurors were watching them and seeing their true magic reveals. Severus' magic came out pure white and bright glow and it swirled around the air. Harry's magic was quick to meet out the white magic, but black glow. Their magic danced and intertwined like their fingers are. It went in the circle over them and spun so fast as it went down and their opposite magic core holder.

It left the aurors in fascination, especially the older partner to see something unusual. Harry came inside the man and earned a deep moaned through both of them. Harry rushed to kiss the man passionately as it burned him alive happily. Severus couldn't resist and fell in love with everything that had happened.

"Severus Snape is forgiven and I will not have him arrested." The older auror coughed as feeling guilty.

Harry turned his head, "Thank you. I will walk you both out the door. We will like to bond some more."

Harry pulled out and felt the leak followed out, but it felt chilly between them. Severus gripped his fingers before Harry could leave and the young man glanced at him curiously. He saw the fear in the man's face and he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be back. You stay here and rest."

He whimpered, "Please, don't be mad at me, please…"

Harry has never saw him in such state. Out of his instinct, he soothed the man's face and kept his voice whispering.

"I'm not. Just stay here, I'm just getting the guests out of here." Harry pulled the sheet and covered the man under, "You stay warm, alright, Sev?"

The Pure being nodded and understood Harry would return. Harry stood up and walked butt-streak naked in front the aurors. He led them out of the bedroom and ready to open the door.

"If I ever see you again, sir," Harry looked at the older partner, "And threatening my lover again, I will personally find someone to control you. If you hadn't noticed," Harry glanced at the young auror, "Pet loves to be dominated and controlled into his place. He's shy, though, right, Pet?"

The young auror was shock when Harry did that. Harry knew exactly what he wanted and saw the blushing partner dashing out before a word could be exchanged. The first pet glanced at Harry worriedly.

"Don't yell at your lover for our interruption and accusation. There was someone who was screaming at us and insisted that it was him attacking as well." The light brown hair fixed up, "You…aren't going to get mad at him and punish him, are you?"

Harry shook his head, "No. But, I'd appreciate you warn the other aurors…if they believe some bloody nonsense in the article before looking into an evidence, I will not be kind. He is my lover and he deserves respect."

"Of course…you deserves happiness for once." The young auror smiled.

Harry held the door open, "Have a good day, Gregor. I'm glad it's you showing up. I don't think the other pets would have been publicly about the rules and quite brave for Ravenclaw. You should be proud."

Gregor grinned wide when he gained a compliment from Harry. He nodded nervously and walked out of the quarter. Harry quickly closed the door and breathed in.

' _What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into? Severus Snape is a Pure being? Explains a whole lot this summer…'_ Harry thought.

Harry walked back to Severus' bedroom and saw the blanket covered the man head to toes. This was not a good sign to the young man. He quickly walked up and sat down on the bed next to the Pure being. Harry moved the blanket down, but it slipped out of his grip.

"No…" Severus whispered, almost terrified for some reasons.

Harry frowned, "Was I too hard on you? Oh, merlin…you didn't like it?"

Severus pulled down and looked at Harry as if he had gone mad, "You're…not upset to be bonded to a Pure?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…was forbidden to tell my blood status, including creature being."

"And you chose me?" Harry blinked, "Why?"

Severus was conflicted, but almost shrugged. Harry watched him trying to settle down an answer. Harry lifted his chin to face to face contact.

"I haven't run off and our magic didn't lie or fake it. It's…clear we're meant to be." He chuckled, "I should have realized you were trying to flirt with me and I didn't catch on."

The deep perplex look all over his face, "You…are okay with this?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "I guess. I mean, if in a year, neither of us wants to get married, I'm alright with that. You do realize our names will be in the newsletter in a day or two, right?"

The pale sheet came fast on Severus' face, but Harry shook his head. He leaned close and almost close enough to be kissing him.

"You've got me and let's say…a lot of people will be protecting and defending us. I'll make sure no one dares to take you away from now," Harry snuck a kiss and helped himself under the cover. He pulled the man onto him, "Well, how did you like your first sex?"

Severus was shock to see that Harry was allowing him to curl up onto him, but also checking in for the first time experiencing sexual activity with a mate who did this willingly.

"Honestly? A bit rough, but oddly stimulating pain that made me want more. Not now, though. It's…"

"Exciting?"

Severus nodded, "Yes."

Harry hummed, "It gets better, the more you do it, and it'll be more fun. I mean, I can wait if you're not ready or wait until we're married. I mean…merlin, just let me know. You just rest and we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

Somehow, Severus felt safer in Harry's protective arms. He could hear that thumping heart of his now dominant mate. It felt soothing and slowly easing into sleep. Harry held him close and tried not to think much on anything. The day was quite interesting and his friends will not see this coming. He wondered how Makana was doing, especially surprised guests invaded their home.

… … …

The emerald eyes opened wide and found himself still holding Severus in his arms. He recalled everything yesterday and understood he was tied into living here. Although, glancing down to see the man at peace and asleep soundly. The way he curled up closely and appeared to feel safe.

He began to realize Blaise was right in the first place and the way he liked it when Severus used his leg as a pillow. No one has ever done that to him before, but this man was different than the others. Harry decided to circulate his fingers through the man's long hair.

A gentle hum came through and eyes fluttering open slowly. Severus curled up a little closer and snugged onto Harry for comfort. Harry nearly chuckled to see the man did not wish to wake up and kept curling up to him like a cat or a dog.

"Slept well?"

He hummed lightly, "Yes."

Harry brushed the man's hair, "Do you wish to restart over or find a way out of this?"

"…if it is okay with you, Harry, I am rather content that I belong to you. I will understand that you do not wish to be with me and end it."

Harry sighed and saw that could hurt the man internally in emotionally wise sort of sense. He could tell the man was treasuring the bond of engagement as if it was temporary.

"I've had thoughts of claiming you, Severus. Do you know what number one rule is?"

Severus was shock that Harry was considering him at all. Now the question? He clenched onto the blanket and hoped it wouldn't end anything.

The Pure gulped, "No." Whispered in fear.

Harry noticed, but held the man tight, "Consent is important to both partners. If you say no to sex or kiss, I will respect your wishes. If I say no to sex or kisses, you will respect my wishes. If we both agree, then we can do whatever we want until we agree to terms." For some reasons, Harry felt like petting the man, "Are you consenting to a relationship with me?"

Severus did not believe his ears, but Harry was naturally calm towards him. It seemed that anger was set up for a reason. To hear this from his dominant mate to offer this opportunity without an issue.

"Yes and are you consenting to a relationship with me as well, Harry?" He clung onto the blanket for the worse.

"Yes. Considering I was going to claim you since you drove me crazy this summer. I just…didn't know that you wanted me."

Severus stretched his legs a little, "I supposed I should have found a way to get you to demand me why I was behaving. I cannot simply admit unless demanded from me for answers or reasons behind it."

Harry sighed, "Well, too late now." Feeling the softness of the man's hair and it wasn't greasy as rumors revealed him to be, "You're my mate now and I'm giving us a chance and Severus?"

The dark eyes glanced up wide eyes, "Yes?"

"You don't belong to me." Harry smiled, "You belong _with_ me. I belong with you as well. Our magic cannot lie and you're a true Pure being and all, so you need to tell me if you have any needs or wants. I don't know you well enough and you don't know me well enough either."

The Slytherin understood, but he could have sworn this must be a dream. He was surprised how well Harry was taking everything in under short notice.

"I supposed you are right." Feeling Harry's hand moved to his arm and began to find himself relaxed.

Harry heard him purred at such comfort and thought it was cute to hear. He decided to keep soothing the man and glanced at the door.

"We do need to get up, though. I'm pretty sure Makana is not happy with me right now."

Severus frowned, "What do you mean?"

Harry's brow rose, "Because her bed is in here?"

He snorted, "She's clever enough to use your bed or the couch. That fox has her own intelligent," Which he knew too well that fox wasn't always a fox.

Harry hummed, "Especially she protects you in odd way, but how did you end up adopting her?"

Severus hasn't thought of a story, but he suspected that Harry would believe him anyway. It wasn't meant to be hidden from him for too long. He wanted to be certain their relationship is happening definitely.

"I was walking home that day and she snuck inside to my home. She remained under the table the entire time she was there and didn't eat or drink anything I set out on the table." Severus noticed that Harry was believing him without a doubt, "I realized she chose me and she understood that I did not tolerate foolishness or ill-mannered behaviors. After that, I accepted her and took care of her."

Harry hummed as he listened and believed the man no less. Severus rested his head back on his dominant's chest and hear the heart thumping. Harry moved the man's head to see his eyes and pulled him up closer. His thumb soothed the lips of the submissive Pure and it sent a shiver in the slytherin.

"Makana is truly lucky to have you, Severus. I think that so am I." Held the man's chin closer and kissed him properly.

The Pure was easily drawn by the gentle contact and sensed a claim washing over him. Harry led the way and took it slow. It had felt forever, but eventually broke apart to breathe.

"Breakfast," Harry hummed, "Are you hungry?"

Severus couldn't believe what Harry has done. His dominant kissed him willingly without an issue. There were some colors appearing on his face and nodded to inform his dominant otherwise. Harry chuckled and found this quite amusing. He has never seen Severus in calm and relaxed behavior and it was different to witness himself.

"Well," Glanced at the door, "Better get up and get dress."

Severus realized what Harry had meant and he realized Harry had walked out of the bedroom naked and possibly have Makana seen him nude during the investigation. He removed himself and went straight to the bathroom. Harry bitten his lower lip as he watched the man walked in there. The way he moved and his body in view's sight and how last night images slipped in.

Harry couldn't help the urges growing strong to see the man slipped into the bathroom too fast for his liking. Harry tossed the bedsheet off and the sheet flung over to the other side of the bed. He dragged himself out and helped himself over to the bathroom door. The door opened and Severus quickly covered between his legs with his robes.

Harry chuckled, "I've seen you naked, Severus," Moved forward and grabbed the robes, "All of you and cannot hide it from me." Harry licked his lips.

Severus felt his cheeks turned hot when Harry has said to him alone. When his grips on his robes loosened, Harry removed them from his hold and softly chuckled. Harry dropped the clothes and engaged closely. The fingers held Severus' chin up and feeling the gentleness fingers holding him carefully. Harry drew to the point no space between them. The dominant placed his lips onto the Pure's and led the way. Severus felt the bottom lip tugged and massaged to the pointed of yearning for the feeling. The sensation was bizarre, yet, exciting to feel. His jaw dropped and allowed the dominant mate's tongue to come inside of his mouth.

The tongue danced for the power between until Harry deepened the kiss to the point of sharing their breath. Severus couldn't hold himself together and Harry caught him from falling by gripping the man's arse for support. Severus gasped, but Harry refused to stop devouring his tongue and held him there.

Harry pinned the man against the sink counter and held up his head to the point feeling the urges going stronger than before. There was an immediate hold between his chin and neck as the kiss broke apart and another gasp escaped the Pure. There was lust in the emerald eyes and fire passionate burned deeply inside as well.

"Mine," Harry growled and his free hand slipped on the man's arse to spin him around to face the large mirror, "I want you to watch what I do to you, Severus." Harry leaned closely and kept a good hold of Severus' chin and neck, "Watch how you will love everything I will do to you and do so much fucking. Your body is mine, understand?" He whispered.

The onyx eyes saw in the reflection to the way Harry appeared to be excited to play with him. The way his pale cheeks turned red when hearing Harry would do to him. His body screamed, which he could not understand why he felt this way and how Harry was capable of doing. The fingers slid down on his back to his bottom. The way Harry's fingers felt like light pressure water dripping on him and a little chilly as it sent a shiver to his skin.

"Watch your face, Severus," Enticed to something that Severus couldn't help, but willing to obey, "Not a single time you close it unless," A soft chuckled, "I permit it."

Harry felt the man gulping and moved to inform him that he understood his part. The dominant forced his legs to spread apart and pressure his member through the arse to find the opening to his anal. There was pinching pain that was too much to handle and almost choking on his breathe, but feeling Harry's thumb soothed his throat. It sorted of comforted him and reminded him to breathe again. The member slipped in and earned a brief scream from the submissive mate. Harry hummed and furthered himself deeper. His other hand settled onto Severus' right shoulder and forced him down to get deeper inside the man more than ever.

"I-I…please, it-it hurts," Severus whimpered.

Harry thrusted in a little more, "Only for a little while, Severus. Pain is a good thing, now," A smirk, "Don't hold back and let everything out."

A whimper escaped as it felt like a hard pressure with spiking and pricking pain while on fire. His arse felt stuffed with a large member inside of him and Harry was going all the way in him. Harry held onto him good and kept him from moving, but forcing his body to take him whole.

"You are doing good," Hearing the whimpering still going, "Here goes a good fucking. If you're good, I'll reward you." He hummed.

Reward him? Severus didn't understand what he had meant and hadn't experienced any form of sex before. Everything was all new to him. He felt the member slipped out, but not all the way out. Harry still held onto him and secured him in perfect place. The dominant bucked his hip and Severus wailed as he felt that hit.

Again.

Another.

Add another.

Severus saw how confident Harry was thrusting into him and rode him as if he could hit the hardest of all. His shoulder on the right was being used to add on the force and the pounding over and over inside of him grew numb. His body ran with lot of warmth glow around him and relaxed over time. Harry still soothed his throat to keep him on breathing and his breathing felt heavier as it went on.

Harry glanced up and saw that Severus was watching as expected. He smirked and leaned while thrusting harder than ever. His lips next to the man's ear and passed the hot breath onto the cold ear.

"You'll love," Harry grunted as he thrust in deeper, "What…" He breathed in and thrust again, "I'll…" A grunt, "Do to you."

Severus felt confused, but he couldn't help it and enjoy being fucked hard. Harry wasn't letting him move and kept him in this very position. Harry kept trying to do harder with all of his strength he has and increased his speed slowly. Severus noticed the pain again, but tried to feel everything at once and something felt tight. The urges to release the tightness and trying to escape from it. Severus couldn't understand, but he kept looking at Harry with quizzical look at him.

Harry did notice, but kept quiet. He kept picking up the pace and found himself faster than his broom. There was a sudden burst and the flushing color did well on Severus. Harry found himself coming fast and filled the man's arse nicely.

Severus found himself warmed inside and softer than it had been before. He did like that feeling from last night and felt it dripping between his legs. Harry withdrew his member and pulled the man up from the counter.

"You did good. You felt hard, I take it?"

Severus nodded, "Yes…"

Harry hummed and rested his chin on the man's shoulder, "Ready for your reward?"

That caught Severus' breath, but the way Harry had said it was something exciting. He didn't know what to expect. He nodded and Harry finally let go off his neck and carried him onto the counter. Harry spread the man's legs and smirked without a word. Severus didn't know what was about to happen and suspected another fuck, but this position instead. Harry held his member and soothed his thumb. His member grew harder with that tingling sensation to the point he felt that urges returned. Harry knelt down and pressed his lips against the tip. Severus' eyes widened to see Harry was using his mouth to play with his dick. Harry kept kissing it until he saw a white squirt came out a little and he squealed in fear of messing up.

The emerald eyes glanced up and smiled. His tongue slipped out and tasted his cum. A shiver sent out more and Severus gasped.

"Come all you like, Severus. I want you to really feel good. I want you to watch and enjoy it all. You're a good bitter sweet cum, so keep coming. Don't hold back." Harry licked his member and swirled his tongue around it.

The man couldn't help it, but moaned at each time. Harry danced his tongue as if he was a dessert. Burst onto the dominant's face and watched the tongue licked it off. Harry moved forward and slowly moved his mouth to shove the member through. He moved back and forth and gulped down each time Severus came.

Severus rolled his head against the mirror and moaned happily. His hands immediately grabbed Harry's unruly hair from leaving his dick. Harry gripped his nuts and massaged it to the point Severus wanted so much more. He came so much to the point Harry's mouth was overloaded with his cum.

Harry cleaned him up good and licked and sucked off him for all the good moans and coming uncontrollably. Harry moved the man's hands and drew up to kiss him with a mouthful of cum. Severus didn't think, but their lips and tongues collapsed to sickly sweet. Harry's hands slipped behind the man and grabbed his arse.

"All mine. Do realize…for the rest of summer, I'm going to fuck you all over the place here. I'll fuck you in the bathroom, kitchen, living room, your office, your classroom, the great hall dining room, and most of all…our room. If anyone shows up," He whispered and nears to the ear, "…I'll fuck you while they don't know."

"Merlin, no…not in front of them, Harry," Severus gulped to the point his member burst.

Harry glanced down, "Your body says yes, it excites you to try all of these ideas. So many fuck fun we're going to have…"

"All…ideas?"

Harry held his chin up, "Oh yes, especially you're not going back to sexless life and you're mine. I'm marking you up so good that, my ex-pets will all know it you are claimed well. That only I will fuck you so good, you'll beg for more. You'll beg me to fuck you when you teach."

"Whe-wh-when I teach?" Severus nearly shouted.

Harry smirked, "Oh yes. I want you to master concealing your moan and screaming for more in front of them. And if you mess up," He eyed the man down below, "I'll make you suck my cock good in front of them all."

Severus' eyes widened to think of such activities in classes. He gasped and felt himself hard again and coming harder than ever. He couldn't understand why his body liked the way Harry had planned and it released so much out of him.

"Severus, Potter, I know you're in the bedroom. Get out!"

Severus froze and Harry jerked his head toward the bathroom door. They recognized the voice, but Harry was rather confused why this person was here. Severus, however, found himself fearing for his life. Harry moved away and used his arm to cast a silence spell, which placed a good thick robe on each of them.

"Harry, don't! I-" Severus went after his dominant from meeting the person outside the bedroom.

Harry was having none of it and found themselves standing in front of Lucius. Lucius appeared to be displeased and glanced over to Severus with harsh look.

"Bloody hell, get out, Malfoy." Harry sneered.

Lucius scoffed, "Foolish, Potter. Has he not tell you?"

Harry felt Severus cowering behind him, "No…tell me what?" Titled his head.

Lucius sighed and moved to sit down at the dinner table, "That I am his Pure Being Guardian."

Harry blinked and turned back to see Severus acted like a child afraid of their parent for making a big mistake. There was a lot to ask since situation seemed to be complicated.

"And being a Guardian is a big deal to you because…" Harry crossed his arms.

Lucius sighed and rested his wand on his lap, "To ensure he is with a proper mate and bond with the right ones. I should have known…he always liked powerful type." He glanced over to the submissive, "Meaning, he knew better than to bond without my permission. Now, I must fix up the mess and sort things out. How long have you both courted?"

"Beginning summer," Harry hummed, "Get out."

Lucius snapped his fingers, "I need to fix his mess, Potter. A Guardian is responsible to properly care and raise Pure Beings, no matter which roles they are. He needs to be punish for the lack of informing his approach with you."

After that finger snapped, Severus was already standing in front of Lucius and there was a fear written on his face. Harry was ready to grab him away, but Lucius already slapped Severus' face.

"You are not forgiven, Severus. I will decide when you are. Head into your room and sleep until I tell you to wake up."

Severus nodded and obeyed willing on order. He walked and Harry tried to stop him, but failed to do so. He could see serious power of a guardian within Pure beings. He was confused how that had happened.

Harry growled, "You had no rights to treat him like that, Malfoy," Hissed, "What the hell?"

Lucius leaned back in his seat, "Because you're in danger as well as he is. Severus is only allowed to know basic laws of Pure Beings and guided by his guardian for life."

Harry shook his head, "Danger?" He scoffed, "Like how the hell are we in danger?"

"Because the last person Severus chose did not return the affection or accepted him due to the oblivious signs." Lucius frowned, "As mentioned, Severus chooses powerful wizards as his types because he wants someone powerful to dominant him. Now, tell me…who is powerfully equal to you, Mister Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth, but shuts it. For someone to ignore the signs on advances and had to be powerful. Then, he recalled one part of Severus.

"He…" Harry shook his head, "Voldemort," Saw him flinched, "He already wants me dead, so how is this more dangerous?"

Lucius sighed, "Pure beings chooses a mate carefully and once they are given returned of affection and acceptance to be mate with, becomes theirs forever. The ones that failed to return either and later regrets it, will seek the Pure Being and will do everything to restore. Severus does not realize carefully selecting the correct mate is not only important, but necessary. We, Guardians, must ensure the match is fitting and provides what Pure Being needs. Severus…" Lucius shook his head, "Is rather stubborn to listen. He felt that Dark Lord will claim him and more, but failed to tell him who he chose. It was too late for the tests, but the Dark Lord failed to return for him. Severus can still be claimed by him, despite the bond between you."

Harry gulped, "…and if he realized?"

"The dark lord will claim him publicly, bond him, and control him. Pure beings are pure magic that will allows their mate to access their magic. If the dark lord gains him, Severus cannot deny him nor disobey him. Severus will accept his place to him and do as told. Meaning, how he is treated will not change by anyone and he will do as he is told. Dark lord can easily make him bring you to him as a threat to their mate ship and have it arranged to end you legally. Severus will be the one to end you by the dark lord's orders and no delaying."

Harry felt cold to his cheeks and understood why Lucius had felt threatened.

"What can we do to prevent him from finding out?" The thought of losing his mate would lead to his death and Severus' freedom to the end.

Lucius breathed in, "I will do everything I can to assure he does not discover and for you," His brow raise, "Better plan to destroy him soon or your life is over. After all…" He glanced over to the bedroom door, "…Pure Being are innocent ones. I made sure he was forbidden to have any sexual activities until he earned a career and now, he is facing consequences. Imagine him now as if your age for hormones since you're bonded for the first half."

Harry slammed his head against the wall as he realized how messed up it was becoming. Lucius was showing him the side that only guardians would know and Severus was the pure being he remained responsible for.

"Oh, believe me…I'll be punishing him more than you are doing. For now, keep me posted in case he finds out about us bonding and that he is actually a pure. I'll work on killing the bastard." Harry muttered this summer has been ridiculous already enough.

Malfoy stood up, "Good. Severus needs firm control over him, which he will not admit. I cannot tell you how many times he screwed up and punishing him. I'm more pleased Draco has an easier Pure Being to work with."

Harry blinked, "He's a guardian too?"

Senior Malfoy smirked, "The Malfoy generations is one of the Guardians to help and raise our Pure Beings. We are trained how to be a Guardian until we come across. Severus ended up living with me after his first year of Hogwarts since his parents were killed by some explosion."

"…then who is the pure being Malfoy got now?"

The elder wizard hummed, "Longbottom. He turns out to be a dominant. Of course, Draco ended up with the custody of him when he saw the living arrangement with his grandmother. Draco and Longbottom's grandmother had quite the custody battle for two years."

Harry shook his head, but couldn't believe it. It had explained the way Neville defended the Slytherin and tried to use different method to deal with their house enemies. Perhaps there was a lot to learn, but for now…he knew there was a lot to work on.

"Great…tell Neville I say hi."

Lucius chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to interact with Draco's Pure Being. Guardians cannot meet other Pures."

Harry nodded and decided to shove the explanation for a later time. He glanced behind him for the door and trying to decide the next approach.

"Wake him up and let me deal with him. However, I will warn you…you show up, I will just fuck him in front of you."

The blond nodded once, "Fair enough. Enjoy sexual activities, Potter, but enjoy it while you can."

Harry rolled his eyes, but heard Lucius telling Severus to wake up and the man left. Harry entered into the bedroom with his arms crossed and the submissive mate barely looked up at Harry.

"So…you tried advancing someone else and it's someone that wants to kill me. Lucius is pissed off in the danger you placed yourself into and going to try and clean up the mess you made." His brow rose, "For a brilliant potion master, were you even going to tell Malfoy about me? I feel like I just met the father of bride."

Severus blinked and looked up at Harry with such confusion. Harry was looking straight at him with no emotions to read off.

"…and how are you feeling about this?"

Harry glared, "Angry. Don't…" Seeing the man was about to look away, "I want you to look at me, whether I'm angry or hurt. You will look at me, understand?"

Severus nodded, "Yes…but, please, don't be angry. I-I thought he truly wanted me and I realized he wanted to use me for skills, not as a mate. I do not understand why it is a concern?"

Harry breathed in deeply, "Because…he can still claim you. I'll let you use your imagination."

If pale skin could become anymore paler, Severus has proved it otherwise. Harry nodded and still was not happy about this either.

"But…but I chose you now. Doesn't my choice matter?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Believe me, I wish. However, do realize I will not tolerate disobedient. Any form of disobedient behavior, you will be punished."

Severus snatched the blanket closed to his chest and shook his head. Harry saw that fear and realized Lucius instilled fear for a reason. He sighed and tried to find a way to change that.

"Severus, I have not decided your punishment yet. It will be mild, but I do not do what Lucius did recently." Harry walked over to the bed and held Severus chin up to look directly at him, "This punishment is only to teach you, not to scare you."

"What…are you going to do to me?" Gulped.

Harry hummed and looked at the man. He knew the situation was bad, but it wasn't endangering anyone yet. His fingers snapped and came out a strange whip for small size. Severus saw it, but didn't understand how it fits the picture.

"Undress yourself and your stomach on my lap." Harry instructed as he removed the hold of his chin.

Severus heard his order and understood not to waste another second. He took off the robe and laid himself onto Harry's lap. Harry moved Severus until the right position fell into place.

"Now listen," Harry coughed to clear his voice, "You are being punished because I want you to learn," He tilted his head, "You did not inform your Guardian. You did not consider the consequences without telling him. Now, you placed not only yourself in danger, but myself as well. That is three things," He took a deep breath, "Simple rules. You remain right where you are and do not move until I say so. You will count each swat. You will not tell me to stop. If you fight me, I will keep it longer. If longer and still fighting, I will become harder on you until you stop and allow me to do it. Am I clear?"

Severus couldn't breathe, but shock to believe Harry was going to swat his bottoms? This was punishment? He nodded and understood.

"Yes." He nearly whispered.

Harry took a deep breath, "Begin counting. I want to hear it."

The whip swung up and swatted onto his naked bottom. The sensation was startling, but it did not hurt. He could not understand why children hated this. Severus began to count from the first swat. Harry kept him in placed and continued to swat in a good and slow pace. Severus found himself lost in thoughts, but kept concentrating on counting. It seemed to go on forever with each swat, but always hear it when it came.

The number grew higher and began to become sore in short time. Severus softly gasped, but dismissed it for now. Harry did not look at him directly as he felt horrible doing this. Severus gritted his teeth when the next one came and his hands curled into a fist, but tried to make sure he said the number. It turned difficult over time and it stung.

"Forty-two…" His breath felt shaky and felt another swat, "Forty-three," He whimpered and tears began to escape, "Forty-four," He wept as it hurts worse and knowing the rules.

Severus felt the next one and said the next number. Harry noticed it was breaking the man down already and understood he let out his emotions finally. He kept swatting until they reached to fifty. Severus was already upset, but unable to fight it off due to his rules. Harry set the whip down and soothed the man's back.

"It is over, Severus. How do you feel?" Harry glanced at the man, feeling horrible to treat him like this.

Severus shook his head and buried onto the bed. Harry's hand traveled the swatted area and soothed there. Severus flinched from the touch, but slowly eased in.

"I'm sorry," Severus wept heavily, "I…didn't mean…to…" He gripped the bedsheet, "…I wanted to be loved, Harry. Please, don't hate me." His lips quivered.

Harry nodded, "I know, but you know why you are being swatted for. I did not do it because I hate you. I did it because you need to realize Lucius is your guardian and he is meant to help you. You need to listen and talk to him. For next time you see him, I want something to be dealt with…if it's not too late by then."

"Not too late by then?"

"If Voldemort," Sensed the man flinched, "Realized you advanced him, Lucius will not be able to help you out of that. I won't either."

Severus found himself distraught to realize what he has done. He shook his head and gulped. He found himself being soothed by Harry, who took the time to consider this punish and help him realized his consequences.

"…I'm sorry, Harry." He whispered.

Harry hummed, "I know. For now, Sev, you rest and I'm…going to make something to eat. I believe its nearing noon."

Severus curled up under the sheet as his dominant helped him. Harry kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen. The Pure being fell asleep easily and worn down emotionally.


	10. Chapter 10

**STILL NO BETA CURRENTLY. STILL SEARCHING FOR A BETA.**

 **Enjoy**

The past few days flew by and the engaged couple spent time together. Harry recalling the day he told Severus how their relationship can work out and the reaction shows the dominant the side he has never seen before.

 _Severus sipping his hot drink and hasn't spoken a single word since Harry lets him rests up from his first punishment from his dominant. The dominant notices his fiancée in silence and has not looked into his eyes, which warrants attention towards something. Harry sips his tea and sets it down while holding the cup for its warmth._

 _"_ _Sev," His head shaking, "What's on your mind?"_

 _The Pure being glances up and meets his lover's eyes. He frowns, but slowly draws into concern all over his face. Severus holds his cup closely and weighs in his words._

 _"_ _You've had pets and rules. I've only gathered a few rules from you, are there more that I should be aware of?"_

 _Harry straighten his back and finding himself surprised by this, "Why are you concern?"_

 _Severus glances down at his tea, "I do not wish to make mistakes. I should have informed Lucius of my intent of approaching you and finding a way to be your submissive mate."_

 _That tugs Harry's lips and moves one of his hand to reach out to hold Severus', "Those people I called my pets were not a relationship. It was only to have a fuckable time and those rules are more of boundaries between them and me." Harry sighs, "You're not considered my pet, but much better. I am in a relationship with you and you are a lover. This means, I have to know your boundaries personally and eventually find something to compromise. There are some rules I do prefer you to know, but I'm not sure if it is needed."_

 _"_ _But," Severus notices the way Harry holds his hand and soothes the back of his hand with a thumb, "…what if I have done something wrong and upset you?"_

 _Harry gently squeezes the man's hand, "We will talk about it. You are intelligent enough to know to address the problem. Right now, we're only engaged for one day and I'd like to know what you're like personally in a relationship. If there is a rule I feel that you need to know, you will know." Smiling softly._

 _Severus finds himself surprised, startled by Harry's input of his thoughts and consideration of their newly-found relationship. The way Harry made him feel secured and informed of the set up how this relationship will work out._

Harry couldn't help to think back at day one and how Severus wanted to know. The couple spent their days as they have in the past summer, only more interaction like Harry kisses him with a tease or Severus would challenge him on practicing a spell for the wand-in-the-arm that leads him proud to be with a dominant.

Severus brewing a fresh batch of potions before school begins and placing potion brew into the vials. He sets them into the package safely and continues to fill the boxes up. Harry reads over the instruction of a spell he used to do regularly and understanding the concept before performing. He would do simple spells, then a challenging one to keep on track of the work and covered his mistakes over anything.

Makana runs around the place while avoiding Severus' space to prevent any incidents, especially could revert to her human form. She finally slows down and realizes something. She notices Severus is too busy setting things up and that Harry is retraining himself his skills, this seems to be difficult way to approach. She sits down by the exits and purrs softly. Severus glances up and understands what she's expressing and turns to Harry.

"Do you mind taking her outside? It will only require a few minutes and there is a stairway on the left next to the door and leads to outside and back in." Placing a cork into the vial and sets them in the box carefully.

Harry picks up his head and blinks, "I don't see why not, sure." He releases the spell and opens the door for the fox.

Makana follows Harry to the stairs and remains by his side. Harry chuckles to see how loyal and clever she is, especially without a leash or command. They reached outside and Makana runs to the bushes. Harry leans against the Hogwarts' castle like wall and waits for the fox to finish her task.

"Ouch!" Feeling a heavy slam against his leg and quickly looks down to see bright brown fox with hint of orange on its snout, "You didn't see where you were going, didn't you?" Harry kneels down, "Need protection or something?" He glances around to see any other creatures coming out.

The fox stares at him at such amazement and keeps sitting in front of the human. Harry offers his hand and allows the little fox to sniff him out. The fox notices and slowly moves its snout to sniff. Then, suddenly shoves its snout onto the palm to completely absorb the scent in and follows it immediately. Harry blinks and watches the fox follows a trail of something until the bush. As he slowly realizes, this one knows there is another fox and a squeal is follow out from Makana. Makana runs straight to the Gryffindor and leaps high enough to get Harry's instinct to catch her as he almost didn't. The brown-orange fox chases after her and stood a few feet away.

The mysterious fox sits down and tilts their head curiously at both of them. Harry chuckles and pets Makana to ease her down, which she's anxiously trembling and trying to back further by settling onto Harry's neck. Harry has no idea that she's capable of settling onto his neck like this and understands that she's trying to protect herself.

"…I'm assuming he's a male, isn't it, Makana?"

Makana licks Harry's ear and he learned to understand how she communicates. When she licks, it's her way of saying yes. If she softly bites him, it would be a no. He glances down at the male fox and realizes his' intention.

"Sorry, little guy, she's not interested and prefers her owner." Harry decides to carefully eye the fox for Makana's sake and goes back inside Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, the male fox is quick enough to sneak right in and follows Harry inside the school. This isn't good, Harry thought and realizing that Severus might not be happy about this. He stops moving and the little fox almost got far ahead until he realizes. Harry picks up his wand arm and performs a spell non-verbally and magically sent the fox outside. Soon enough, he could hear the fox squealing and surprised reaction to his environmental changes. Makana finally eases up and curls up to Harry. She licks his face continuously without a stop and Harry chuckling along to her way of appreciation. He speaks the password to the portrait and Severus picks up his head.

"You were only gone for five minutes and she's licking you senselessly? Why?" Severus sets the box on the counter with five other boxes of various potion batches prepared.

Harry sighs, "Another fox showed up and wanted Makana for mating. I can tell she's not interested and it was trying to follow us here. So, I sent the guy outside and she's all calmed down now."

Severus blinks, "Interesting." Noticing Makana who seems to be worried about having litters, which he didn't blame her, "Thank you for saving her from the other fox, she's skeptical to other animals."

Harry scoops her off his neck and shoulder and holds her in his arms, "Well, I figured she prefers you over the fella fox." He shrugs.

Severus shrugs, "She's clever enough to know what she wants."

Harry agrees and walks over to the couch to sit down with the fox. He pets her and she snuggles into his arm comfortably as she wraps herself up.

"She's such a good pet, I wonder what her previous owner did to her," Harry commented.

Severus blinked, "What makes you say that?"

The dominant glances down, "Because…pets are trained how to behave and the way she was shaken up by the other fox, it seems like she was surrounded by the ones that don't like her much. She went to you because she trusts you that you will not hurt her and knows that you are a man of respect." Stroking her ears gently and hearing her purring heavily.

The Pure Being looks at her, "…do I need to be trained how to behave?"

Harry jerks his head up and the puzzling look shows Severus that led to questions to begin.

Harry tilts his head at the man, "Severus, what's going on?"

He shakes his head, "It is nothing," Turns around and continues stocking the batches into the boxes.

Makana notices and leaps out of his arms. Harry gets up, joins Severus' side, and cups the man's chin to move towards his direction.

"What's wrong, Severus, why do you feel I have to train you to behave?" Harry frowns.

Severus tries to read something into his eyes, but could not find it, "Harry, you have rules for all those former pets and I only know a few. How am I supposed to know how to behave in our relationship?"

Harry sighs, "Training is like learning how to perform a task. You aren't a task, Severus," Softly smiling, "Besides, you are considered as my lover and we're only been together for half a week now. Rules for you wouldn't be fair, it has to be for both. Why do you want to be trained to behave?"

Severus' shoulders drop, "I don't feel you are securing me. The headmaster always ensure I do I am told and follow orders, even the Dark Lord expects me to do as I am told. Aren't you supposed to tell me an example or expectations?"

Harry decided words wouldn't be enough and pulls the man's chin closer to his face. He leans in and latches onto his lips. Severus follows the lead and feeling the tingly sensation, urging to allow Harry into his mouth, and trusts his instinct. The dominant pins him against the counter and grips the back the man's neck and hair to prevent him moving forward. The other hand holds onto his face and refuses to move at all. Severus grips both of his lover's wrists and follows the tongue's lead of his dominant's.

The submissive mate feels the tingling sensation running through his body and Harry's physical way of claiming him naturally. The urges that screams for more desperately of the affection taking place and Harry continues to so. Suddenly, the swift of cold air and goose bumps rising within few seconds, yet, a warm body settling the chilliness around him.

The dominant breaks apart and both gasping for air, which leads to Harry smirking away at his sight. He lowers the Pure being's chin down to reveal their clothes are gone and Severus' eyes widened.

"What…how…I-I do not understand?" He looks back up at his mate.

The Gryffindor nods, "You just want a physical affection and you had the need of being wanted. I assume these rules I had formally of my ex-pets had bothered you and that I gave them rules as expected. You want the rules to feel something, correct?"

The man blinks a couple of times, "Yes…"

Harry's thumb soothes the man's cheek, "You've never had sex before and you weren't allowed until after you have earned a career. What are you craving?"

Still refusing to let Harry's wrists go, "To tell me what I need to do, feeling your power over me, and knowing you have me under your control."

Harry reads into his dark onyx eyes, "How do you want me to do that?"

Severus frowns, "I'm not certain. I'm always listening to commands and I wish to go beyond the command to show my capabilities, knowing they would be pleased or satisfied."

Harry grips tightly onto his dark hair, "Like this, making you stay right where you are? I kiss you and letting me devour you into a deep kiss?" Lifting the hair up a little and Severus followed the motion immediately, but feeling something he liked from Harry, "Perhaps, a good fuck?" He smirks, "Right here, on your potion brewing table?"

The pale cheeks colors up brightly when Harry challenges him and slowly gulp to be ready to respond. Harry sees the reaction and leads him to the table without waiting to hear a single word. Severus' back against the table and feeling cold table and the vials rolling around. Harry holds his head still and admires his view in front.

"I think…a good ride will do you good." Harry saddled the man's butt onto the table and forced his legs apart, "You're ready," He hums curiously.

The Pure Being turns confused and wondering what Harry attempting this way. All he knows that Harry will be fucking him in this spot as a promise kept to be fucked everywhere and time is pointless. Harry guides Severus' hand onto his member and shows him how to stroke with a grip.

"You need to get me hard, Sev," Harry whispers into his ear, "Keep stroking me fast and good and I'll fuck you really good that I will stop with your safe word. Have you thought of one?"

Severus blinks and looks up at his dominant. No one has ever thought of allowing him to have power to end it when it is necessary. He nods and understands that Harry is helping learn something in his behalf of the role.

"Pumpkin." He waits.

Harry nods, "Is this a temporary safe word or a permanent one?"

Severus frowns, "Why do you ask?"

The Gryffindor guides him to stroke continuously, "Sometimes, things change and it is important to recognize a word in actual situation that needs to be stop and drop everything to focus on what matters. Say, if you change it often, I will be focusing to hear that word. If it is the same, I will focus and remember the safe word for any reasons."

The man hums, "I suppose permanent and it is a simple safe word to use. No one will suspect and believes I'm cursing more appropriately than actual cussing words. I do occasionally use potion ingredients to curse."

Harry grins, "Clever." Glances down, "I believe that's enough, ready to get on and ride hard?"

Severus gulps and tries to understand Harry's sexual words, but knowing that he would be expected to experience something than hearing it. Harry's hands and arms wraps around the man's legs and pulls him closely. Then, release his hand to move his member and slips into the anal. The emerald eyes look up at the onyx eyes and see he's observing what is taking place.

"Now, I'm picking you up and holding you. You will bounce up and down while I fuck into you. You can use my shoulders and all of that."

Severus couldn't believe his ears that there are ways to be creative with sex and trusts Harry to do actual activity.

… … …

The potion brewing station turns into the biggest mess and it is clear Makana hidden away the entire time. Severus on the table on his back and seeing Harry giving him the last thrust into him to hear those deep moans. The member exploded deeply into Severus' arse and keeps him all warm. Harry pulls away with a dripping trail and admires his view once more.

"Feel a lot better that I control your body during fuckable time?"

Severus catching his breath, "Yes…but, my-

-I know, your potion stuff, which I will replace everything." He hums, "Do I need to make a schedule or do it when you know you need to feel that again?"

Severus frowns, "I'd say a schedule," And yelps briefly.

Harry yanks him closer, "That means I will keep it to a schedule, even during school hours and class time."

The man shudders, "No."

"Alright, when you need to feel that again is the solution." Harry grins, "But, fair warning, I will fuck you in your lecture day that you will not be allowed to dismiss your students."

"But how? They are not allowed to see any sexual activities going on in front of them."

A smirk adds up, "Invisible Cloak I happen to possess and own."

Severus jerks his head back, "How in the name of Merlin do you have the cloak?"

Harry hums, "Someone borrowed it from my dad and felt the need to return to the rightful owner, which is me. I guess it's been in the generations for the longest possible."

Severus opens up and follows out a loud purr. Harry and Severus glances over and glance back at each other. Harry's hand twists to have a robe cover up for them to have and they walk over to locate the loud sound. They headed into Harry's former room and finds two foxes having a mating moment. The thought runs the worse possible thoughts for Severus and knowing the truth behind it.

"How did this fox-

-GET OFF YOU FILTHY FOX! OFF MY MAKANA!" Severus rushes over and collects Makana for the save.

She curls up into arms while the other fox quickly runs over to the other side of the bedroom. The male fox sits under the desk and watches Makana as if he's proud to mate with her already. Harry has not seen this side of Severus before and takes consideration that he's protective of his pet. Although, he has notices the unexpected fox is trying to provide protection by hiding under the desk.

"Last time I check, aren't magical foxes usually in south America and not Europe?" He decides to approach the unnamed fox and sees this one cowards toward the corner.

Severus dashes out the room, "Get rid of him! I want him out of my quarter!"

The ears back up and flatten down in fear, lowering onto the floor, and trying to avoid being touch. Harry frowns and did not understand why this one suddenly afraid. He sits down and slowly approaches the little one.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," He shushes, "Sev is just protective of Makana," He whispers, "Come here. You just wanted someone to love, don't you?"

The fox looks at him and glances at the door. He shook his head and remains where he is. The soft and gentle whimper is clear to Harry that he did not want to be in trouble or harm. Harry stops moving closer and only provides little space. He decides to tap into his new wand arm ability and test it. He closes his hands and imagines something he's needing important. Harry slowly separates his hands and making an actual soft blanket in blue. Once the blanket is big, Harry lets his magic finishes the edges to finalize. He sets the blanket down and moves it towards the fox.

The fox sniffs the blanket and senses no harm will be happening. He looks up at Harry curiously and still did not move. Somehow, Harry begins to wonder if there are similar owners that Makana had, but fearful of something or someone? He suspects this fox must have had abusive owner.

"Someone must have hurt you so bad that you don't generally trust a lot of people, do you?" Harry felt terrible for the fox, "You can have my room. Maybe I can convince Severus to have you here until I find someone to look after you. Just stay away from her, bad idea."

The fox looks up at him, then the blanket, and back at him again. Harry softly chuckles and understands the fox might not know what to do.

"It's your blanket. Will you wait here and not go after her?"

It whines, but there is a tone that signals Harry to understand. Harry nods and gets up slowly not to scare the new fox. The further Harry is, the fox pulls the blanket as a bed, and watches Harry in fear. Harry leaves the bedroom and closes the door. He goes to the other bedroom and finds Severus holding Makana in comfort. Her face hidden in his arms and his head shaking to sympathize her situation.

"She doesn't trust any other animal." Severus shakes his head, "I wish we had known what is happening and prevent that."

Harry frowns, "But they mate. It's what we were just doing for the past two hours."

Severus tries to find a way to explain it, but he knows Harry doesn't know that it is actually Hermione.

"Still, I gave her a home for her to feel safe and I failed her."

Harry sighs, "Because she's like a baby to you." He hugs himself, "I think that other fox was raised with an abusive owner. He's terrified of us humans now, but he trusts her for a reason. He went mad over the scent of Makana and he likes her. Animals usually know the right mate, like you know I'm the right mate to you."

The man sits still and slowly glares at Harry as he realizes. Harry didn't know where this is coming from and decides to wait.

"You kept that filthy fox in there, didn't you?"

Harry shrugs, "So? He's terrified."

"Good. Enough to stay the hell away from her." Holding her much closely.

Harry scoffs, "Fine. I'll train him to stay away from her."

"Absolutely not! He is not allowed here and needs to go back outside where he belongs." He seethed.

"He's staying!" Harry leaves the bedroom and heads over to the former bedroom.

Once Harry is in the other room, Severus closes the door magically and silence the room from being heard inside. He secured the door to be locked for now and removes the collar from the fox.

Hermione in tears and weeps into Severus' arms. He lets her express it and comforts her throughout horrid she went through.

"Sev…I…isn't…isn't it obvious?" She whimpers.

Severus holds her tightly, "What, Hermione? That he thinks he is right?"

Her head shakes and gulps heavily, "It's Draco, he claimed me as a fox. He said that he tried nearly every way to locate me, but it failed. He thought transforming into a fox with my scent on a side, he'd be able to locate me better."

That sends a cold shiver down his spine and realizes Harry understands how mating work, despite of the disguises going on. She sniffles and tries to wipe her tears away.

"It was animal instinct that took over, but my human self was in shock. I've become so used to being Makana, that when we mated…"

"It woke you up to realize you're human as well." His head shakes, "Great…I think I've destroyed our relationship."

Hermione sniffs a couple of times, "No. What you had is an argument like any. Harry is caring about animals, notices how he analyzes the possible lifestyles that we could have had? He pays attention to these signs because no one else has…but I need to explain to idiotic fox that I'm busy being your mediator or send him to Ron."

"And you do realize Aleev creatures are depended on their mate? I've traumatized him with my protectiveness over you and demanding him out and he needs you to comfort him that I will do no harm, only upset that I was worried it might destroy your sense of safety."

The witch breathes in his words and finding information helpful. A world where it is not easy to deal situation like this and trying to fix the damages that already occur. She sighs and glances out the door.

"He basically marked me as his, assuring that I know that. I will work on him, you focus on Harry, alright?"

Severus grimaces at the fact their argument did not help at all, but he finds it usual that Harry did not tell him it is a rule or a demand that fox is staying. He chooses to make his own decision and allows him to have decisions as well, which means Harry expects Severus to compromise in their relationship. No one has ever given him choices before doing anything else or hear what he thinks about something particular.

For now, he comforts the witch for the night while Harry sleeps in the other room with the other fox of animagus. This is only beginning to challenge everything around them and Draco has truly messed up.


End file.
